Bring Me To Life
by Daisuke Anarie
Summary: Finally - a sequel to Alien's Angel! Join Rebecca and Aasim as they struggle through 'teenager'hood, and the physical and mental changes Becca's going through from the blood transfusion. But... is something else going on? ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. It Begins

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: Wow, it's been awhile. But I still don't own Signs, or Evanescence, Gackt, or _The Music Man, _or _The Lion King_.

Author's Note: After over a year of waiting, I have decided to make a sequel! It was kinda rude of me to leave you all hanging there when the alien spacecraft crashed, huh? Enjoy! – Daisuke Anarie

Evanescence's _Fallen_ album blasted through the living room stereo, rattling the windows and doors. While the neighbor's may have been disturbed by the music, Rebecca went about her chores around the house unfazed, enjoying the chance of listening to something she liked while her aunt and uncle were out shopping for Christmas. As she cleaned, however, she paused to look up at the figure that seemed intent on just staring at her as if studying her. "It would be very nice of you if you'd help, Aasim," she said before returning to mopping the kitchen floor.

"I do not understand how you can listen to this music," was the reply, surprisingly in English. Over the years that had passed, Aasim had learned to speak fluently in English, although he had an accent that didn't quite fit in with any other language. He had also learned the technique of avoiding certain topics.

Rebecca just snorted. "You don't understand a lot of things I do, even though you've known me for a long time. At least I'm not playing Gackt," she pointed out frankly. "Gyah, this solution burns my eyes!" she exclaimed randomly, referring to the wash she was using to mop the floor with.

"You're not supposed to put it in your eyes, Rebecca," commented Aasim, with a smug smirk.

"I didn't! Let me rephrase: the fumes from this solution burn my eyes. Happy now?" she snapped sharply.

Her tone seemed to offend Aasim a bit because he remained silent for a few moments before answering. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, hmm?"

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

Now fifteen, Rebecca grew to be a nice-looking teenager. She kept her hair, which had darkened to light brown, at shoulder-length. Her skin was slightly darker, when she was around humans, at least. But, her blue eyes were just as sharp as they used to be. She was the same nearly friendless girl whose blood was tainted and altered.

Aasim hadn't changed one bit. He only had to get used to Rebecca's constant mood swings and her sudden violent tantrums, which could only be explained away. But he had the feeling that she was hiding something from him. What, he didn't know… but he was intent on finding out eventually.

Rebecca sighed to herself. _What a way to spend the first day off for winter break… cleaning, ugh,_ she thought. Soon after finishing mopping the kitchen, she took a jar from the counter and plopped down on the nearest couch in the living room, Aasim following behind her. Opening the glass jar, she poured out a handful of nuts and shoved a few in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, she held one out to her alien friend. "Want one?"

Aasim stared at her hand critically. "What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Almonds roasted in cinnamon. Quite good, actually," she said.

Aasim made a face that could only be translated as disgust and turned away. "Sorry, but I don't have the digestive system of a human. It could kill me."

"Aw man, too bad," she sneered. Grabbing the remote, she turned up the music as the song _Hello_ began to play.

Aasim heaved a sigh and watched her. "Your humor doesn't make sense."

"It's called being sardonic," she explained offhandedly. "Not to be easily confused with sarcasm, though."

"Thanks for the literary lesson," Aasim said mockingly.

"That was sarcasm."

Silence.

"What's with you? You're not the same girl I used to know," Aasim finally asked, grabbing the remote from her and swiftly turning off the music. (He had learned from many experiences what button to push.)

Rebecca immediately became defensive and turned in her seat to glare at him. "Hey, I was listening to that!" she yelled, getting up and facing him.

"See? You weren't normally like this," Aasim declared, smoothly catching her wrist as she aimed a punch at him. "Don't make me hurt you!" he said, now conversing in his native language of clicks, purrs, and buzzes. He grabbed Rebecca's other wrist, keeping her from trying to lash out at him again. "Stop this, stop this right now," he hissed in a sudden serious, almost deadly, voice. This had happened before; he knew exactly how to handle it… Yet it still scared him…

Rebecca struggled against his grip, growling threats and curses, but found she was not even close to matching him in strength. Suddenly, she went limp and dropped to the ground in a heap at Aasim's strange feet.

To keep from falling over, too, Aasim was forced to let go of her wrists and just watched as the girl curled up, all of a sudden so docile. He didn't understand how she did it – one minute on an endless tirade, and the next in tears and begging for forgiveness for being so uncontrollable, then as cheerful as could be only seconds later. Were all humans like this? He wondered, hoping not. Rebecca had become wild enough these past few years, so unlike the quiet girl he knew when they both were younger.

An awkward silence followed.

"I do not understand," Aasim admitted quietly.

"Neither do I," came the soft reply, followed by several sniffles.

"Well, uh… How about you watch a movie?" Aasim offered.

Rebecca blinked and looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Anything but _The Music Man_."

That got a small giggle.

"Or _The Lion King_," Aasim added.

"Hey, I like that movie," Rebecca said, slowly getting up to her feet.

"I don't. Lions are demented."

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand," Aasim claimed.

"Hmm… you're probably right," Rebecca replied without missing a beat. "Your logic is almost as messed up as Rafiki's."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Since when does your word count?" Aasim teased, although good-naturedly. He gave a toothy grin when Rebecca stuck out her bottom lip in a childish pout.

"It counts now," she said, hands on her hips.

However, Aasim grabbed her right hand and held it up, inspecting it, catching her off guard. He frowned and tapped a small red spot below her knuckles. "What happened here?" he asked.

Rebecca withdrew her hand and stared at the red spot, where the skin looked chafed. "I don't know," she responded truthfully, scratching at it a little. "It itches, though."

Aasim nodded. "Well, just keep an eye on it."

"Right."

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Aasim thought as he watched Rebecca turn the music back on.

To Be Continued…


	2. Secret Pain

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Signs. Besides, I don't have the capacity to come up with something so ingenious.

Thanks to AngelicPirate for reviewing! Yea, you're the first one! And to answer your question, I have yet to decide the depth of Rebecca and Aasim's relationship. I was hoping from the beginning that something would develop between them, seeing how they interacted with each other in the original story, but you never know.

Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! – Daisuke Anarie

Rebecca sat at the windowsill in her room, looking out at the freshly fallen snow wistfully. Aasim recognized the expression on her face, but neither could put words to it. She seemed so sad and quiet, even more so than before. Since the first day off from school, the rash on her hand had begun to get larger and spread and her skin had been 'camouflaging' a lot more lately, the only apparent side effect from the blood transfusion she had in fifth grade.

She tore her eyes away from the mesmerizing whiteness outside and peered at Aasim, who was sitting on her bed with his legs folded under him. "Do you think there are more out there?" she asked.

It took Aasim a few seconds to realize what she was talking about as he stared back at her. "I honestly don't know. The spacecraft we sank was what I expected to be what you call the Mother Ship. But there might be more… you never know."

"I feel like some whacked up experiment gone wrong," Rebecca whispered as she turned back to look at the snow. Tigerlily trotted across the room, meowing softly, and jumped up next to Rebecca, who absently scratched her chin, the cat staring almost dauntingly at Aasim.

Aasim stared back at the cat with poisonous distaste, making numerous soft clicks and whistles at her. Tigerlily hissed in return before swatting at Rebecca's hand and darting out of the room. Rebecca's hand fell soundlessly back into her lap.

"Aunt Patricia is taking me to a therapist tomorrow," she stated softly. "She thinks something's wrong with me." She gave a short, bitter chuckle as she paused. "I can see why, too."

"You have been acting odd," Aasim admitted quietly, trying not to offend her.

"They'd never understand," she spat with sudden loathing.

Aasim fell silent, not wanting to feed the fire in her. He heard her sigh, the anger leaving her with that breath.

"Do you even understand?" she asked, turning again to look at him. It was a challenge to begin an argument, he could tell, so he didn't speak. She sighed again and looked back at the snow. "The snow's so beautiful," she breathed in awe, forlornly. She slid down from the windowsill and walked to the bed. "Do you want to go play in the snow with me?" she asked Aasim, holding out her hands to him.

A childish request, it was, and it startled Aasim somewhat, so he again didn't reply.

Rebecca's arms fell back to her sides when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer. "Fine… I'm going to go for a walk, then," she said. She headed for the closet and Aasim respectfully turned away as she changed into something warmer.

She grabbed her walkman, checking to see what CD was in it, and then plugged in her new earphones. Sticking the player in the large front pocket of her jacket, she exited the room, leaving Aasim. Soon, he heard shouting, probably Rebecca and her uncle.

The alien gingerly crawled off the bed and walked to the window, seeing Rebecca rush out the front door from the second-floor view. He blinked slightly as light reflected off something in her pocket – probably the CD player – and into his dark eyes. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, a habit he picked up from Rebecca, not really thinking much of it.

He returned to the bed and relaxed, going into his daily ritual pondering. Rebecca thought she had it tough. And she did. But he had been literally kicked from his family to take the position of Rebecca's 'guardian angel.' He sacrificed everything he loved, everything he belonged to, to watch out for her. He lived among these humans just for her. He supported her through the alterations of her blood, giving up everything of his to be with her. Didn't she know he missed his own world? He didn't speak to Rebecca of these issues, though. He knew he'd just upset her, and then he'd feel guilty.

Aasim didn't like it at all when Rebecca was upset. He didn't know why, but it always crushed him when he saw her curl up in her sheets at night and cry herself to sleep. Something was going on. He just didn't know _what_.

Getting up again, Aasim slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs, blending in with the wall and floor easily so not to be seen. He looked at the wall of family pictures as he walked down the stairs, half listening to the one-sided conversation Rebecca's aunt was having.

He frowned slightly and looked at Patricia with the phone pressed to her ear, pacing across the living room. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and observed silently.

"I'm telling you, she can't stay here. Her behavior is erratic! – No, I know. – Well, she has to leave before school starts again. I'll talk to you about this later. I'm sorry. Goodbye." With that, she hung up and sighed, shaking her head.

Patricia went into the kitchen and several clanks could be heard. "Allan, dear, have you seen my smallest kitchen knife? I need it for dinner," she called, to her husband, who was at the dining table, reading the newspaper.

A sharp pain jolted Aasim back to reality and he flew back up the stairs and to Rebecca's room. Opening the window, he leapt out it, swiftly swinging onto the roof, and his eyes looked over the darkening horizon. He stayed in a crouch as he stalked across the slanted roof, squinting into the distance. _Where is she?_ He thought.

He scaled down the side of the house carefully and then took off in a graceful sprint along the street, searching for his friend, although the moist snow burned his flesh.

Luckily, it didn't take too long.

Slowing to a stop, he turned the corner between two particularly large buildings and into an alley. Surely enough, Rebecca was there, hiding behind a garbage bin. In her trembling hand was her aunt's knife and she was staring at it like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck while shivering.

Aasim breathed a sigh of relief and slowly walked over to her, watching as she rocked back and forth, not seeming to notice him until he knelt down in front of her. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Rebecca shook her head slightly, the knife hanging loosely in her fingers.

Aasim took the sharp kitchen utensil from her, tossing it unceremoniously into the bin, and then helped Rebecca up to her feet. "You're unstable right now," he said, keeping an arm around her.

"… it burns…"

The alien figure blinked. "What?"

"The blood burns… it is pulsing through my body and burning… It hurts," she whimpered. "And my skin itches so bad… It's driving me _crazy_." She clawed at her scalp, fingers raking through her hair as she spoke.

Aasim pulled her hands from her hair, smoothing out the brown locks. Human hair was fascinating to him. None of his kind had it. Many times he had played with Rebecca's hair when she was too scared at night to sleep, brushing his clawed fingers through her soft tresses. It always seemed to calm her down and she'd finally go to sleep.

_I've done so much for you and yet you still hurt me, _he thought sadly as he guided her back home.


	3. Moving Plans

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs or Evanescence.

Author's Note: This chapter is somewhat sloppy and rushed, but it's the boring part… we don't really care for it, right? Lol. – Daisuke Anarie

While Rebecca slept that night, after hours of tossing and turning, Aasim paced around her room, reflecting on the past day's events. Rebecca had evidently snuck off with the knife, probably to hurt herself to relieve the burning… to replace it with a different pain, one that she could control. He didn't understand why she believed that would help, but he had his opinions.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," a soft voice came, causing Aasim to halt. Rebecca propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the vague outline of the alien. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"My sleep is a procedure unlike yours. I've already 'slept' enough today," Aasim answered.

Rebecca yawned widely and Aasim took a seat at the foot of her bed. There was a lapse of silence until Rebecca piped up.

"You think loudly."

"Huh?" Aasim blinked awkwardly and looked at Rebecca, who was staring back at him attentively.

"I can hear your thoughts," she explained softly. "It's been happening since last week… It was awful at school, I didn't know how to make it stop."

Aasim watched as Rebecca snuggled into the sheets on her bed. "Please try to keep your mind quiet, I'm going back to sleep," she said, closing her eyes.

-

Morning came faster than both expected, a sharp knock on the bedroom door interrupting the peacefulness. "Get up, Rebecca, we're going to town in an hour!" her aunt said through the door.

Rebecca groaned in protest and burrowed under the sheets. "Noooo… need sleeeep…" she complained to herself.

Aasim chuckled in slight amusement and pulled back the covers, revealing a curled up teenager girl in her lilac pajamas. He gave a toothy grin when she glared at him.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," she grumbled, stretching out like a cat before finally getting up. Grabbing a clean change of clothes from her closet, she trudged off to the cursed shower of blasted burning water.

Once finished, she returned to her room, now wearing khaki cargo pants that had two black dragon prints going down the sides of the legs and a red turtleneck shirt. Searching through several drawers of her dresser, she whipped out a bright red, blue, green, and purple tie-dyed bandana and wrapped it around her head.

"Your aunt won't appreciate your selection of clothing, I hope you know," Aasim pointed out bluntly.

Rebecca shrugged and gave him the peace sign. "She'll get over it."

Sighing, Aasim followed her out of her bedroom, disappearing from normal human sight again.

"Are you coming, too?" she asked quietly as they made their way down the stairs as slowly as possible.

"Well, I was, especially after what happened last night," Aasim began.

"The snow is melting… You'd probably only get yourself hurt. You can stay, I'll be alright," she reassured.

Aasim was about to argue, but Patricia had met them at the foot of the stairs. "Come on, Rebecca. We'll get doughnuts at the bakery for breakfast."

"Alright," Rebecca chirped.

Aasim watched as Rebecca and her aunt left. He shook his head; he knew this would all just end in a disaster… And he was right.

When they returned close to dinner, Rebecca fled to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it, then collapsed on her bed and sobbed wildly. Aasim was left in total confusion as he tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away. He had no choice but to leave her alone until she was ready to discuss it.

She motioned him over after an hour of crying. He willingly held her when she wrapped her arms around his slender waist and buried her face into his bony chest.

"What happened?" he asked in soft clicks and buzzes. He had a good idea, though.

After a moment of silence, Rebecca finally answered. "They're sending me back home."

"I thought you hated it here and would give anything to be back home," Aasim commented.

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. "I know… it's just how she told me."

"When are you going back?"

"Me? Don't you mean, we?"

"Yes, you got a point there."

"December 23."

-

The next few days went by so agonizingly slow. Rebecca didn't speak a word to Aasim, or her aunt and uncle. She didn't even say goodbye when she boarded the plane back to Texas. (Luckily, the seat she was by was not occupied, so Aasim had a place to sit, although he thought that the plane seats were rather uncomfortable.) During the flight, she still didn't breathe a word, Evanescence playing in her walkman, although Aasim believed she slept through most of it.

Aasim had to poke Rebecca awake when the plane had landed. She looked irritable, so he didn't bother her as she exited the plane through the large boxed walkway and went to the terminal. Silently, she retrieved her luggage from the conveyor belt and waited for the parents she hadn't seen since she was a child.

It looked like they would be waiting awhile.

If in a human disguise, Aasim would've gotten her something to eat, since her stomach was gurgling loud enough for the people to hear over the roars of the plane engines outside. But he remained at her side faithfully, camouflaged in with the surrounding tiles and people.

An hour or so passed until both heard frantic footsteps and a voice calling, "Rebecca!"

She turned and watched as her mother approached from behind her. She noted how much older she looked, hair graying and lines in her face. Mrs. Burke embraced her daughter, and Rebecca reluctantly allowed it, letting go of her luggage to hug back, even if it was halfhearted.

"Welcome home, dear," the older lady greeted, stepping back to look at her as she patted her cheek. "My, have you grown! Look at you, so young and beautiful," she beamed.

Rebecca's face reddened in embarrassment. "Hello, Mother," she said in return, just as her stomach gurgled again. She blushed more.

"It was a long flight, how about I treat you to some lunch?"

Despite that it was nearing dinner, Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Thank you." Grabbing her luggage, she began to follow her mother.

They ate pizza at one of the restaurants in the airport. Mrs. Burke chattered away and Rebecca politely listened while eating. After, they looked around the small shops, killing time until they had to leave, which would be soon if they wanted to arrive at the house before nightfall.

In a bookshop, Rebecca flipped through a random fantasy novel, when a voice whispered into her ear, "You're mother seems to be a very nice lady." It was Aasim. "I bet you could tell her about, well, _you_ without being freaked out at."

"Maybe," Rebecca mused.

"She speaks!" Aasim exclaimed softly, getting a dirty glare as a reply.

"Shut up, people are looking," she snapped, putting the book back on the shelf. She sighed and shook her head, hearing her mom calling her again.

"Just think about trusting her," Aasim said, following as Rebecca walked away.

"Maybe…"


	4. Coming Out

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs. Oria belongs to my friend Colleen, and Lore and Lisa are the two characters we created together for this fanfic.

-

The car ride back home from the airport was long and boring, the traffic being even more hectic because of the approaching Christmas holiday. Rebecca was in the back of their blue minivan, stretched out across the seats and Aasim was in the _very_ back with her luggage. Mrs. Burke had the radio on, playing oldies, and sang along to the songs she knew, incredibly patient with the backed up traffic.

Rolling over so she was facing the seats, Rebecca peeked around the side of the cushion and watched Aasim rock back and forth. She smiled sleepily at him, barely making out his mumbling, "I _hate_ cars." She giggled softly and rolled back over, curling one arm under her head as a pillow.

Rebecca stared out the window opposite to her. It was dark outside, but passing lights illuminated the night sky. She was too uptight to sleep. Her mind was swimming; what would it be like when she returned to the house she hadn't lived in since she was a kid? Would she be able to make friends? Would anyone remember her? She shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside, closing her eyes as she tried to relax and listen to the music playing from the car radio.

The car came to a stop sooner than she expected. Sitting up, she pressed her nose against the cold glass window and stared at the one-story house she'd be living in now, lit by the spotlight above the garage door, which was left open as they slowly pulled into it.

"We're home," Mrs. Burke announced, but Rebecca already knew. They both climbed out of the minivan and went to the back to retrieve the luggage.

As the trunk opened, Aasim slipped out, looking happy about being out of the car. Rebecca and her mother grabbed her suitcases, and they slowly made their way inside, Rebecca managed to kick the trunk closed again.

They walked through the garage and to the door leading inside. The first room they came to was the dark kitchen, where they abandoned the luggage and headed to the living room. All the lights were out, and Rebecca was having trouble finding her way, until someone switched the lights on and…

"WELCOME HOME!"

Rebecca made a small squeaking sound of surprise as she stared with wide eyes at the decorations around the living room. A table was set up in the middle with all sorts of delicious junk food, and Rebecca thought she would drip a puddle of drool. Around that table were her father, brother, grandparents, and her old childhood friend, Oria, and her parents.

Aasim slunk behind Rebecca, trying to keep from hissing at the foreign people as they embraced her lovingly, but managed to keep his cover.

Oria patted Rebecca's shoulder and grinned. She was a tall girl with long, smooth chestnut hair and piercing violet eyes. "It's been a long time, hmm?" she said.

Rebecca felt her heart leap into her throat as she tackle-hugged Oria. "I've missed you so much!" she cried. Oria had been her friend since second grade, and one of the only true people that didn't abandon her.

Taking a cookie from the platter of goodies, Rebecca sat down on a couch and began telling Oria and whoever else was listening about her time in Pennsylvania, smartly avoiding all subjects of aliens, however.

It was around two in the morning when everyone left and Rebecca was nowhere close to being tired after all the sugar she ate. She retreated to her room, finding that Aasim had decided to hide in it as well, and sat on her bed.

Aasim looked close to furious and he glared at her.

Rebecca was slightly taken aback and shrugged. "What?"

"They have cats," he said.

This caught Rebecca's attention and she bounced up. "Where?!"

Aasim pointed under her bed and Rebecca squealed happily and rolled onto her stomach, hanging her head over the edge of her bed. "Oh my gosh, they're kittens! So cute!" she exclaimed, tumbling off the mattress and onto the floor to get a better look.

As she cooed and awed, Aasim sighed and watched her. "You need to tell your family," he said after a few minutes passed.

"Huh?" Rebecca looked at him, cuddling a small brown tabby kitten in her arms.

"You need to… you have to tell your family about me… and you." He didn't get a reply, just a worried stare. "Well, at least about me. I don't think I can hide myself… with _six_ cats running around, your autistic brother, and ever-so-observant parents. They'll find out eventually if you don't tell them… and it could get ugly."

Rebecca sighed as she stroked the kitten's fuzzy belly, thinking it over. "You're… right," she said reluctantly. "I'm just afraid. I don't know how they'll react. I mean, not every kid has their own alien friend, you know?"

"It would be best if you're honest with them," Aasim said.

"I suppose so… I'll think it over tonight, okay?"

"Alright."

Rebecca let go of the kitten and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to unpack, and then go on to bed. Are you going to stay here?" she asked as she headed for the door.

"Yes," Aasim replied, watching as she nodded and left.

-

Rebecca adjusted to the new lifestyle faster than she thought she would. They had just gotten back from her grandparents' house for Christmas lunch and she was going over to Oria's for Christmas dinner. There, she would be introduced to Oria's boyfriend and his twin sister, although she was told they were nothing alike and that, while their father was in jail for assault, their mother was in a rehab clinic and they had nowhere to go for Christmas.

She was also planning on introducing them to Aasim. If things went well with her friends, then she'd consider 'coming out' to her family.

Oria only lived on the street next to them, so they decided to walk over. Rebecca was wearing a red sweater and jeans, with a Christmas bandana around her hair. It wasn't as chilly as it was in Pennsylvania, but it was cold enough to need something long-sleeved on. Aasim, luckily, was used to the cold.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Aasim asked, breaking the silence.

"Dunno, but I heard that Lisa is obsessed with the paranormal, so I think she'll take it good at least. And I trust Oria with anything," Rebecca said.

"In other words, this is the Ultimate Test of Friendship?"

"Not funny."

Rebecca turned into the driveway to her friend's house, following it to the front porch. She rang the doorbell and waited, hearing some sort of discussion going on inside before the door swung open. Standing there was a girl several inches shorter than Rebecca. She had long, black curly hair, tipped with purple, deep amber eyes, and slightly tanned skin with freckles over her cheeks and nose. She welcomed her in. "Hey, you must be Rebecca."

Rebecca paused and nodded, allowing Aasim to enter undetected first before going in herself. "And you're Lisa?"

The girl smiled and bounced a little. "Yup! Come on in, Oria and Lore are helping with dinner," she said, closing the door once Rebecca was inside.

Rebecca gawked at the inside of the house. It was clean and spacious, with Christmas decorations and a nice table set up in the living room in front of the TV, the table Lisa explained the 'kids' – they would be sitting at for dinner.

"I'll get the others and we can go outside on the trampoline."

"Trampoline?" Rebecca asked.

"Mhm. Christmas present. We spent all morning trying to put it together. It's big enough to hold us all, plus more," Lisa explained. She motioned at the back door. "Go on out, we'll be there in a minute."

Before Rebecca could reply, she was gone. Shrugging, Rebecca went out the back door, holding it open for Aasim, and they went to the backyard. Smack dab in the middle of it was the trampoline and Rebecca clambered onto it, deciding to bounce while she waited, Aasim watching her from the ground.

A few minutes later, she saw Lisa return with Oria and a boy, who she assumed was Lore. He was slightly taller than Oria and had dark crimson hair in short spikes and startling blue eyes, with the same skin tone and freckles as Lisa. She stopped bouncing and plopped down on her backside.

"They're twins?" Rebecca asked, pointing at Lore and Lisa.

Oria laughed softly. "Yes, but they're fraternal. They look nothing alike, huh?"

"Except their skin and freckles, yeah," Rebecca admitted.

Lisa beamed and Rebecca noticed something peculiar about her. "What's with your eyes?" she asked.

The smaller girl grinned. "Contacts to make them look like a cat's. Neat, huh?"

As Lore, Lisa, and Oria got onto the trampoline, they fell silent.

"Sheesh, normally we're quite the chatterboxes… It just got really quiet," Oria commented. "Rebecca, are you alright?" she asked.

Rebecca was fidgeting a little, looking down. Something was obviously on her mind. "Can you all keep a secret?"

There was a chorus of the affirmative.

Rebecca whispered something, although it couldn't be understood; she spoke in soft clicks and hums. She glanced quickly at the back door, making sure no one was around, and then pointed behind her and to the side.

They looked and saw nothing… Until Aasim seemed to just materialize out of nowhere. And they stared, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Explaining It All

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel._

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs or The Muppets Christmas Carol. Oria belongs to Colleen, and Lisa and Lore are both our creations.

-

They stared and stared, not saying a word.

Rebecca tried to ignore the churning feeling in her stomach, looking down at her lap. It really wasn't a good idea after all, to introduce Aasim to her friends. Now everything was messed up and –

"Is it real?" Oria asked, being the first to recover.

"Y-Yeah," Rebecca said softly, glancing up from underneath her lowered eyelashes. She felt like she was going to vomit now, as they fell silent again.

Aasim climbed onto the trampoline and sat on his knees beside Rebecca, placing one clawed hand on her shoulder. He whispered something to her in clicks and she nodded in reply.

"His name's Aasim… he's one of those aliens from the invasion so many years ago," Rebecca finally explained.

Oria coughed slightly. "Well, uh, Aasim, it's nice to meet you," she said, a little shakily.

Aasim looked around at their shocked faces. "I'm not as scary as I look," he said so they could understand.

Lisa almost exploded. "Scary?! Are you kidding? This is so _cool_!" she exclaimed, shaking in excitement. "An alien, a real alien! I've always wanted to meet one!" She crawled forward on her hands and knees to take a closer look at Aasim. "Where are you from?" she asked eagerly.

Rebecca blinked, partially relieved, and all eyes landed on Aasim, who answered, "A far away place that hasn't been discovered by humans… yet."

Lisa squealed and clapped her hands together. "This is so cool!" she repeated.

"Stop spazzing, Lisa," Lore said in a dark voice. It was the first time he had said anything since they went outside, and Lisa immediately calmed down, sitting back.

Rebecca sighed and managed a weak smile. "He's not dangerous at all," she said.

"Actually," Aasim started. "I'm what made Rebecca move in the first place," he said, somewhat sorrowfully.

Lisa shivered in uncontained enthusiasm. "Amazing," she breathed, "I've met a real alien." She rambled a little bit more, although no one really paid much attention.

"You've met an alien, yes," said Rebecca slowly. "And… you've met a half-alien."

"_What?!_" they exclaimed in unison.

Rebecca nodded, absently messing with the bandana in her hair. "Yeah," she said, hesitantly. "The blood pumping through my body isn't completely human… anymore. So, uh… what do you think?"

"You look human, though," Oria said, seeming a little puzzled.

Rebecca gave a small smile. "Yes, but watch…" She pressed the palm of her hand against the trampoline and slowly closed her eyes. In her mind, she pictured the texture of the trampoline and focused on it, absorbing every detail. She heard a gasp and opened her eyes, looking down at her hand. Her skin had shifted colors and now looked like the trampoline's surface.

"Wow," Lisa murmured in awe.

"How did this all happen?" Oria asked, taking Rebecca's hand and examining its chameleon-like ability.

"It's a long story," Rebecca admitted, looking at Aasim.

Lisa grinned, "We have several hours till dinner, that should be enough time."

"I suppose… Well, it started the night my brother accidentally fell through a window and my parents went to be with him at the hospital…"

And Rebecca related all the crucial events that led up to that day, from the blood transfusion to the crashing of the spacecraft to being 'kicked out' of her aunt and uncle's house because of her unpredictable behavior, which they strongly believed had something to do with the alien blood. Aasim would jump in every once in awhile when things got fuzzy on Rebecca's perspective, but together, they were able to paint a broad enough picture.

"Wow," Lisa repeated, once they had finished.

Oria looked concerned, to say the least. "And you have to tell your parents this?"

"Eventually, yes," Rebecca said.

"We're here for you," the brunette girl said earnestly. "If things don't work out, we're here for you…"

Everyone jumped slightly when the back door suddenly opened, and Aasim hastily vanished. "Kids, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Kendrick, Oria's mother, called.

"Coming," Oria replied. "Let's go eat," she then said to the others.

Slowly, they got off the trampoline and filed inside without a word, none of them answering when Mrs. Kendrick asked, "Is it just my old sight or were there really five of you out there?" However, Lisa suddenly grabbed Rebecca by the crook of her elbow and tugged her back before she could walk in, whispering something to her that caused her to giggle madly.

Oria turned to look at her friends. "What?"

Lisa sniggered and pointed above her. "You, hehe, and Lore walked, hahaha, under the mistletoe at, hehe, the same time!" she managed, then burst out into howls of laughter.

Oria gave them a sharp look. "You've got to be kidding -"

"You know the tradition," Rebecca crowed. "You have to kiss!"

Oria sputtered slightly, but couldn't reply as Lore pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. Even Mrs. Kendrick chuckled. Aasim was confused, however, remained silent to not blow his cover. He'd ask Rebecca about it later.

Lisa giggled and pushed Oria and Lore apart, saying, "Move it, the children are starving." Oria was red while Lore looked satisfied.

Still giggling, Rebecca pushed by them, too, following Lisa into the kitchen, where dinner was laid out on the counter. The hot aroma of turkey and dressing laced the air nicely, along with salads and dips. They served themselves and returned to the living room where they set their table and sat down to eat.

Oria poked at her slice of turkey with a fork and looked at Rebecca, still slightly red. "What does Aasim eat?" she asked quietly.

Rebecca shrugged and looked around, spotting the slight figure of Aasim hiding in the shadows of the room. "Not a clue… He never told me about his feeding rituals."

"I'll be fine," Aasim whispered into the air. They nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"That really is cool, though, having an alien friend and being half-alien," Lisa commented after swallowing her first bite. "This is good. My compliments to the chef!"

"Thank you, dear!" Mrs. Kendrick called back.

Rebecca downed her bite with a gulp of lemonade. "So, what have I missed? Just tell me the recent stuff while we eat."

"Well," Lisa began. "At school, Oria's top in our grade and Lore's on the football team. They won state championship, by the way."

"It was an awesome game," Lore admitted.

"It was," Lisa agreed. "And I've started a club dedicated to the paranormal and stuff."

"How bad are the teachers? I _am_ starting school with you all next semester, you know," said Rebecca.

"They're okay. Typical teachers, not good, not bad," Lisa said airily. "_Belles_ is coming up, though. You should think about going."

Rebecca looked at her in confusion, and Oria explained. "It's a dance we're having in January. Girls ask the guys. Lore and I are going together, and Lisa is _supposed_ to ask this guy in her Algebra I class," she said, staring pointedly at Lisa and waving her fork at her.

"Nag, nag, shut _up_," Lisa rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why are we giving her lemonade to drink? That's pure sugar!" Lore suddenly exclaimed. "She'll be up all night."

Oria laughed, nearly choking on her food. "I'm glad she won't be here."

Rebecca grinned and shook her head. "Now, what would be funny is Aasim with a sugar rush."

"Is that even possible?" asked Lisa.

"I don't want to find out," was the reply, along with a quick wink. She gathered up her empty plate and stood, going back to the kitchen to place the dining ware in the sink and thank Mrs. Kendrick for the food. When she returned, she sat back down and looked at the black TV. "Have you got anything Christmas-y to watch?"

"Football," Lore said.

They groaned in return.

Oria motioned at the bookcase filled with tapes and DVDs. "Pick something out and we'll watch it while having dessert."

"You're letting her pick?" Lisa asked, astonished.

"She'll make us watch alien crap," Lore muttered, earning him a slight punch in the shoulder from Oria. "What? I was just kidding."

"How about this?" Rebecca asked, holding up a tape.

"The Muppet Christmas Carol?" Oria asked. "Okay, put it in."

"Right-y-o."

-

It was dark outside when the movie ended and Rebecca had to say goodbye, of course after one last thank you. She declined a ride home, since it was just around the corner, and left, Aasim coming to view beside her as she walked down the street.

"That movie disturbed me," he confessed.

"Oh? I thought it was good."

Aasim made a hissing sigh sound and looked up at the sky, small pinpoint stars barely visible in the dark navy blanket. "I don't understand human's tradition with mistletoe," he said, voice hinting that he wanted an explanation.

"Ah," Rebecca sighed, looking at the white puffs of breath coming from it. "At Christmas, people hang up mistletoe and when two people walk under it, they kiss," she said.

"What's a kiss?" the alien asked, genuinely confused.

Rebecca felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she fished for a way to describe it. "Well, uh… It's an act of affection. When two people kiss, it's supposed to mean they love each other."

"Supposed to mean…?"

Rebecca nodded and looked at Aasim. "There are a few people that are sick and twisted and force other people to do… uh, that stuff, when it isn't really love," she tried to explain.

"Oh… Okay, I think I understand now."

"Good… 'Cause it's kind of hard to explain." Rebecca stifled a yawn, coming up to the Burke house. They walked inside quietly, hoping not to wake whomever – if anyone – was asleep.

Without changing or showering, Rebecca dropped onto her bed, almost falling asleep immediately, while Aasim just stood there and watched her, lost in thought.


	6. Support

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. The End. Wait a sec there…

-

Rebecca clutched the side of the toilet; dry heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her face was dreadfully pale and her eyes dull, tremors wracking her body. Aasim knelt beside her, holding her hair away from her face as he whispered encouragement to her. Sniffling, she finally coughed up, emptying her stomach of her breakfast. She lifted a shaking hand and wiped her eyes. "I was so close to telling them," she moaned. "So close…"

Aasim hushed her, brushing aside a stray strand of hair. "It's okay, you're just really nervous."

"I chickened out!" she croaked. "And I nearly threw up all over the carpet!" She gagged again, sticking her head over the toilet. "God, this is disgusting."

(Flashback)

Rebecca stood in front of her parents, who were sitting on the couch after being told that it would be best if they were sitting. She was trembling with nervous energy and her stomach was doing flip-flops in her abdomen. She took a deep breath, but froze, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth, and then darted for the bathroom.

(End Flashback)

Aasim watched her with sympathy, sweeping back her hair as she nearly vomited again while rubbing her back gently.

Suddenly, the door swung open, "Rebecca, are you alri-" The question was cut off by a gasp – Aasim hadn't had the time to disappear. His dark eyes looked up into Mrs. Burke's blue ones and there was a painful silence. "Dear, wha-what is this?"

Before Rebecca could answer, Mrs. Burke shrieked, nearing hysterics, "You-whatever you are, get away from her! Get away from my daughter!"

Rebecca scrambled to her feet and placed herself in front of Aasim, who had no idea how to react to this. "Mom, calm down! He's a friend-"

"No, no – I recognize this thing! I saw its kind on the news. Rebecca, get away from that thing, it's dangerous!" Mrs. Burke exclaimed frantically, although she didn't dare venture into the bathroom and instead stayed in the doorway.

They heard footsteps and a new voice, "Meredith, what's going on?" Mr. Burke asked, oblivious to the source of the commotion until he came up behind Mrs. Burke. He stopped and stared for a minute, before turning, "I'm calling the police."

"NO! Dad, don't," Rebecca cried, shaking like a leaf caught in the wind. "He won't hurt anyone, I swear!" She was now starting to sound like her mother, shrill and desperate.

Soon, Daniel had left his room to investigate himself. He stood at Mrs. Burke's side and watched silently, not seeming to be bothered at all.

"Rebecca-"

"No, Dad, stop and let me explain this!" she said urgently. She let the toilet lid close with a clunk and flushed it, and then ushered them back to the living room, having to lean on a wall or her parents to keep from falling, because she was shaking so bad.

Rebecca motioned for her parents to sit on the couch again and she plopped down on the ground, Aasim folding his legs and sitting next to her. She looked over at her brother, who sat between her parents, and then at her mom and dad's bewildered expression. "First off," she started, swallowing back some bile that she burped up, "He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's my friend… oh, God, how do I explain this?!"

"How do you know he, it, or whatever it is, won't hurt you or us?" Mrs. Burke demanded harshly. "It's a monster! How can you trust it?"

Rebecca hiccupped softly and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the moisture that threatened to drip down her cheeks. "He's not a monster, Mom… His name's Aasim and I've known him for more than five years! That's how I know he won't hurt me or you."

"I don't believe this, how can-Daniel, stop! Don't touch that thing!" Mrs. Burke yelped as Daniel slowly crawled forward and reached his hand out to Aasim.

Aasim blinked at Rebecca's brother, and then lightly touched his hand as the boy reached out.

Rebecca managed a feeble smile. "See? Daniel trusts him, why can't you?"

Her father sighed heavily and pulled Daniel back up to the couch. "Rebecca, go call Oria and see if you can go over there for awhile. Your mother and I need to talk."

Rebecca nodded and got up shakily, heading for the kitchen, where the phone was. Aasim started to stand as well, but Mr. Burke stopped him by raising a hand. "You, please stay."

Aasim sat back down and nodded, remaining silent.

When Rebecca returned, she smiled weakly and grabbed her jacket, sitting down on the opposite couch to put on her shoes. "It's alright," she said. "I'll be back in a little while." She then stood and left quickly, hoping that her tears weren't that noticeable.

"Now…"

-

Right before Rebecca lifted her hand to ring the doorbell, the door opened, and Oria motioned her inside. They walked together to the living room as Rebecca wiped at her eyes again. "It didn't go very well, I'm guessing?" Oria asked softly.

Rebecca shook her head and shrugged. "They freaked," she answered bitterly. "They saw Aasim and freaked." She suddenly gasped and slapped her forehead. "And I just left him to his downfall! They'll call the cops for sure, or at least Animal Control!" She released a strangled sob and dropped onto the floor, burying her face in her hands.

Oria, always the reasonable one, sat down in front of Rebecca and pulled her hands away from her face. She stared at her puffy and red eyes, full of regret and guilt. "You know, I honestly think Aasim's smart enough to get away from the police. He can probably outrun them without much of a problem. And he can blend into the scenery, right? I think he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Rebecca. So you shouldn't worry about him."

"I can't help it," Rebecca mumbled, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve, although the tears didn't stop there. "He's helped me so much and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he was caught and people experimented on him or killed him."

Oria smiled knowingly. "You really care about him?"

"Well… yeah," she admitted. "But that's normal when people have known each other for so long and have been through so much."

"Oh, quit denying it! You know you like him."

"… Shut up."

"Aw, come on, I think it's sweet, really. Especially after all you two have been through," Oria said with a small laugh.

"Just… don't tell anyone, okay?" Rebecca said, tears now gone.

Oria raised an eyebrow. "You act as if love is something unnatural. It isn't a bad thing, Rebecca. Get that through your thick head, numbskull," she said, tapping Rebecca's forehead. "But okay… Tell him sometimes, though. It took a load off my mind when I told Lore I liked him, and see where we are now?"

Rebecca sighed and nodded. "It's just not… normal to like an alien."

Oria shrugged absently. "Everyone has their own preferences. It doesn't bother me, like I said, I think it's sweet." She smiled and patted Rebecca's shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't lose him. Your parents will understand after they hear the whole story."

Rebecca snorted softly, "They'll go nuts if they found out his same species abducted me."

"But they could be grateful, after they found out it couldn't be stopped and that Aasim stayed with you, instead of letting you cope on your own. That'll prove to them that he's not as bad as they think."

"Maybe," Rebecca sighed.

Oria smiled and stood up, holding out a hand to help Rebecca up as well. "Hey, we've got some leftover ice cream. Wanna pig out with me?"

The shorter teenage girl giggled and shrugged. "Sure."

They linked arms and marched into the kitchen together, moods lifted a bit by their conversation and the thought of the cold delicacy.


	7. Truth Revealed

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations.

Author's Note: This chapter is considerably shorter than the others and contains the conversation between Rebecca's parents and Aasim. Some background information is included.

-

Rebecca's parents looked nothing less of cross as they sent Daniel back to his room so they could talk. Both didn't really know how to begin, with an alien sitting across from them. Its dark eyes startled them and its beastly appearance only made it a little more difficult to communicate, since it was a bit unnerving.

Bill, the father, although seeming to be taking it well enough, was inwardly confused and intimidated, not quite sure how to start. "So, uh… give us a good reason not to call the police right now and have them take you away?" he asked Aasim.

Aasim didn't reply at first, sitting rigidly and on guard. He was slightly suspicious, but with good reason. He was risking his life here… If he said something in the wrong way, they might take him as hostile and call back up, which he wasn't sure how he'd be handled. "Rebecca needs me, that's why I must stay," he said cautiously.

"Why does she need you?" Meredith, Rebecca's mother, snapped. "You're a monster!"

Aasim only flinched slightly, otherwise remaining calm. "She's changing. She needs my help and support."

"Of course she's changing! She's a growing teenager! But that's why she has her parents," retorted Meredith. "We can support and help her better than anyone else."

"No, you can't help her with this. She's different now. She's not like you," Aasim claimed, becoming slightly defensive.

"She's different? What do you mean?" Bill asked, placing a hand on his wife's arm.

"Rebecca's special," Aasim said. "She's a Chosen to my kind."

"Chosen? What's that?" they asked.

Aasim looked at them for a moment before answering, "She has inhuman abilities."

They became silent and Aasim paused to allow them time to swallow that part of information.

"What kind… of inhuman abilities?" Meredith asked hesitantly.

"Speeded healing, telekinetic and telepathic abilities, and some other things I won't mention… things that she doesn't even know she's capable of. Dangerous things, that's why I'm around," Aasim explained.

"My God," Meredith breathed. "Is this what happened five or so years ago?"

Aasim nodded, "Yes. She was a part of the plan to conquer Earth, but she was able to escape and even cripple the main spacecraft before anything disastrous was really done. She literally saved Earth from herself, without really knowing it."

"I had no clue," she murmured, shaking her head. "All this time, and we had no idea?"

"Even she isn't fully aware of her complete capacity."

"What can we do to help?" Bill asked, grasping Meredith's hand.

"Nothing much, just allow me to stay and accept her for who and what she is," Aasim said softly.

"Anything," Bill said, Meredith agreeing.

Aasim nodded and gave the best smile he could. "She's still the same Rebecca you know… just… with a few quirks."

"That's putting it nicely," said Meredith.

"Call Rebecca… She's really distressed right now and it would probably relieve her greatly if you told her that everything's alright," Aasim suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll get the phone," Bill said.

-

Rebecca sighed, scooping up another bite of ice cream and sticking it in her mouth. "Izzguhd," she mumbled around the spoon, grinning halfheartedly at Oria, who laughed softly.

"Glad you like it. I can't believe you turned down the chocolate chip cookie dough, though," Oria said, staring down at her own half-eaten bowl of ice cream.

"Meh, simple homemade vanilla is enough to make me hyper. The cookie dough would be a disaster."

Both sighed as the phone rang. "I'll get it," Rebecca said, since she was the closest to the phone. She looked at the caller I.D. and bit her bottom lip. "It's my parents. Crap," she muttered.

"Go ahead and answer it. I doubt it's that bad," said Oria. "'Sides, if it is, there's still more ice cream."

Rebecca laughed somewhat uneasily and answered the phone. "'Lo?"

"Rebecca? It's your mom," the voice on the line said.

"Oh… hi, Mom."

"I just wanted to call and tell you that everything's okay. We're not kicking you out or anything."

Rebecca blinked. "Really? What about… uh, Aasim?"

"Your father and I had a word with him. He's staying, too."

"Really?" Rebecca asked, eyes widening slightly in disbelief.

"Really. Now, I've got to go. I love you, dear."

"I love you, too, Mom," Rebecca said quietly. "Bye." She stopped there, staring off into space for a moment.

"Well?" Oria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rebecca blinked and slowly looked at Oria with owlish eyes. "Uh… Everything's alright, I think," she said, finally hanging up the phone. "Wow, that was really odd."

"Really now?"

"Uh… huh."


	8. First Day

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen, Lisa and Lore is both our creations, and any other character not from the original movie belongs to me.

-

"Omigosh, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Rebecca chanted as she tugged on her shoes. Today was her first day at school and her ride had been waiting on her for at least the past five minutes. She popped back up and darted for the door, grabbing her backpack on the way out. "Bye!" she called into the house before speeding to Mrs. Kendrick's suburban. She threw open the side door and climbed in, sighing heavily as she finally relaxed in the seat.

"Took you long enough," Oria said with a smirk, tossing back her chestnut hair as she turned to look back at her from the passenger seat.

Rebecca huffed softly and stuck out her tongue. "My alarm clock was off."

Oria sniggered and leaned back in her seat. "By the way, we're picking up Lisa and Lore. We always car pull."

"Gotcha."

-

"Whoa," was all Rebecca could say as she and the other three stepped out of the car. She stared with wide eyes at the massive school of red brick in front of her. "This is Robert E. Lee high school, huh?"

"It's not as great as it seems," Lisa said dryly, adjusting her book bag on her shoulder. "Not what you'd like to call your second home."

"I believe that," Rebecca murmured, quickly shaking her head as Oria started forward to lead her to the front office.

"We'll get you your schedule and a map of this place," the taller girl said, the trio following behind her.

A soft tap on the shoulder made Rebecca jump slightly and she looked back. There was nothing, but if she squinted, she could make out the indistinct outline of Aasim. "You're coming, too?" she asked below a whisper.

"Yes," a voice whispered back. _I'm not leaving you alone here with all these people_, he thought. Rebecca's eyes widened as she heard his voice in her head. His thoughts!

She blinked and looked at Lisa, concentrating.

'_Great, there's a math test today. I can't believe I forgot!'_

She then looked at Lore. The same thing happened. She suddenly recoiled and put a finger in her ear, hunching over a little and looking down to avoid any eye contact. As they entered the building, an onslaught of noise assaulted her mind and she nearly doubled over, but Oria quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you all right?" she asked, concerned.

Rebecca nodded briskly, but stopped and shook her head. "It's… too loud."

"What are you talking about? Hardly anyone is talking," said Lore, giving her an odd look.

Rebecca whimpered and straightened herself, biting her bottom lip. "Just nervous, I guess," she mumbled, trying to ignore the chattering going on in her head. _They won't understand_, she thought dejectedly. She felt something tap her hand, however, and Aasim's voice whispered into her ear, "Take a breath and focus on one thing – and one thing only – and the voices will stop."

She took a deep breath…

… It was definitely going to be a long day.

-

Rebecca turned at the sound of someone calling her name, seeing Oria, Lore, and Lisa in the school's grassy courtyard, around a circle table made of concrete. She smiled halfheartedly and jogged over to them with her sack lunch. "So you have B lunch, too?"

"Yup," Lisa chirped, munching on some chips.

"What's your schedule like?" Oria asked.

"Block schedule," Lore mumbled. "Disgusting thing." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well," Rebecca began, pulling out a slip of paper. "It's okay, I guess."

"I have Biology I with you," Lisa commented, looking at Rebecca's schedule, which she soon passed to Oria and Lore.

Rebecca took her schedule back when they were finished and sat down on the table, which only went up to knee-height. She dug through her lunch, pulling out a sandwich, and began eating.

"I heard that Aasim decided to come today," Oria said, looking at Rebecca.

"Hn, yeah. He was worried, so he hitched a ride on top of your mom's suburban," she explained. "He's hanging out on the roof somewhere, though, so no one will see him."

"He's pretty dedicated," Oria mused, winking at Rebecca, who blushed a little.

"Just concerned," she mumbled, staring down at her sandwich.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey," Lore whispered, nudging Oria and pointing off to the side. "Look who's deciding to come drop by."

All eyes turned to see a boy about six feet tall walking towards them. Lisa grumbled something and Oria immediately said, "She tried dating him. He's a complete jerk."

The boy stopped behind Oria and smiled somewhat pleasantly. "Hello, everyone, Lisa," he said, nodding at them, dark eyes flashing behind his glasses. He stood relaxed, hands resting lazily in the pockets of his leather jacket. He had brown hair and dark toned skin, hinting that he was of a different nationality. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing at Rebecca.

"That's Rebecca," Oria said sharply, glaring nastily at him. "What do you want, Jeremy?"

Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much, just wanted to see how you all were doing."

"We're fine, now go away," Lore snapped.

Jeremy raised his hands out of the pockets and held them in from of his face defensively. "Hey, no harm done. I'm going," he said, slowly turning and walking away. "Bye."

Lisa grumbled something again and Oria looked at her sympathetically. "He'll be in your Creative Writing class, I'm afraid, even though he's a junior."

"Great, I can already tell he's a bastard," Rebecca sighed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The quartet groaned in unison, disgusted by the thought of returning to class. Reluctantly, they said goodbye and parted, going their own ways.

Looking up, Rebecca watched the rooftop, seeing a faint figure steal across it and wave at her. She smiled a little. _I really do like him_, she thought with a sigh.

-

The bell rang to dismiss the student body, and Rebecca pushed her way through the crowded hallway, trying to reach her locker. She was stopped, however, when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back against the wall. The hair on the nape of her neck prickled and she suppressed a hiss as she was turned to face the cleanly shaved face of Jeremy.

"Hi," he said with a broad grin. "You're the new girl, huh? I'm Jeremy."

"So I've heard," Rebecca replied, staring back at him with cold, calculating eyes.

"Hey, don't get all worked up about it. Those friends of yours – if you could even _call_ them friends – are lying to you, whatever they told you about me. I'm not as bad as they say I am."

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably, inching away from the hand that was pressed against the wall beside her head. "Get to the point," she muttered.

"Well, I've been watching you, and you seem like a really nice girl. So I was wondering, even though the girls are supposed to ask the guys, if you'd like to go to _Belles_ with me? It would actually be a great place to get to know some people, especially since you're new," Jeremy explained.

Rebecca's face flushed slightly, despite her disgust, and she looked away from him. "Ermm… maybe, I'll have to think on it," she said feebly. She quickly pushed past him as she decided she couldn't take anymore of it, and headed back for her locker, hearing him shout after her.

"Call me! You can get my number from your _friend_ Lisa."

Rebecca shuddered as she reached her locker and twisted in the combination. She opened the metal door and pulled out her backpack, shoving her notebook and a few books in it that she'd need for homework. _Homework on the first day! Can you believe it?_ She thought darkly. She sighed and shook her head, leaving the building promptly to meet Oria at the parking lot, where Mrs. Kendrick would pick them up again.


	9. Starry Night Lullaby

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. Anyone else not from the original movie belongs to me.

Author's Note: This chapter is… somewhat… fluffy? Sappy? Squishy? Mushy? Well, whatever it is, it's guaranteed to give you tooth decay. Let that be a warning to you. XP

-

Rebecca swiveled around in her chair, looking around her room. After the week or so of being home, she had gotten it cozy and more Rebecca-like, with kitty posters on the blank walls and pictures on the nightstand. She smiled fondly, and then shook her head, spinning back to face her desk. Taking her pencil, she stared down at her algebra homework and started working on it.

"You managed today better than I thought you would," Aasim said, walking up behind her to look over her shoulder.

"Full of surprises, aren't I," Rebecca commented offhandedly. "Now hush, or help me with my homework."

"Not giving me very many choices there, kiddo."

"Don't call me that… I have a name, you know."

Aasim frowned and grabbed the pencil from her, drawing her attention away from her homework. "Hey, I wasn't saying it to offend you or anything."

Rebecca turned in her chair again, glaring at him. "I need that pencil to do this work."

"Say please."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"That's not what I said."

"You're impossible. How 'bout that?"

There was a short knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mrs. Burke called.

The two immediately stopped their bickering and replied, "Yes."

-

Rebecca sat on the two-foot brick wall around the patio out in the backyard. It was nightfall already and she had decided to relax a bit and look at the stars. Knees drawn up to her chest, she rested her chin in her arms, looking out past the trees and the tops of other houses. It was chilly, yet she only wore her pajamas, welcoming the cold after such a busy and stressful day.

"It's kind of hard to see the stars out here," Mrs. Burke said, standing behind Rebecca. She was also in a change of pajamas, but had a jacket wrapped around her shoulders. "It would be easier out in the park by the lake." She shivered, however, and Rebecca looked back long enough to notice.

"You don't have to stay out here, Mom," she said, smiling. "Go on inside, I'll be fine."

"I know," Mrs. Burke murmured, staring off into the sky. "I'll get some hot chocolate ready for you when you decide to come in, though."

Rebecca laughed softly, tilting her head and twisting around to face her mother. "You sure that's smart to do when I should be going to bed?"

"Nah, but who cares?" Mrs. Burke said with a grin. "Don't stay out too long, now, I don't want you to get chilled."

"Yes, Mom."

After Mrs. Burke left, Aasim leapt down from a tree and sat next to Rebecca, startling her at first. He also looked at the stars; a sad, longing look on his face that only was there for a moment. "She's right."

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, looking over at him quizzically.

"It's hard to see the stars from here," Aasim said in a whisper.

"Oh…"

Aasim suddenly got down and stood in front of Rebecca with his back facing her, squatting down so their heads were parallel. "Get on," he commanded softly.

"Huh?"

"It's hard to see the stars from here."

"What do-"

"Get on my back. I'll take you to the park by the lake so you can look at the stars and have a better view," Aasim explained matter-of-factly.

"Do you even know where the park is?" Rebecca asked, but carefully fitted herself on Aasim's back anyway, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I had nothing to do around one in the morning a few nights, so I took it upon myself to get the lay of this city, because it's been several years since I've been here. What, did you think I'd just stand there and watch you sleep or something?" he asked, smirking.

"You'd be a creepy pervert if you did," Rebecca replied jokingly. "And you really aren't a pervert, no matter how creepy you are."

"Thanks… I think."

Rebecca giggled and held on as Aasim gave a mighty leap into a tree. "Whoa," she gasped, clinging on for dear life as her stomach jumped into her throat.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he reassured, smiling back at her before flinging himself into another tree without much difficulty at all.

Rebecca swallowed her fear and looked around them as Aasim slowly made his way from tree to tree, roof-to-roof, heading towards the park. A bit of nausea stirred in her stomach and she pressed her face into the back of Aasim's shoulder, closing her eyes tight and praying that she wouldn't vomit up her dinner.

Luckily, she didn't, and soon enough, it was all over. Aasim shivered slightly when Rebecca sighed in relief, her breath tickling his sensitive skin. He knelt down and Rebecca slowly climbed off his back, plopping down onto the ground with another sigh. They were in the park now, at the edge actually, where the trees slowly thinned and a glittering lake bordered the horizon; there were no city lights visible.

Rebecca sat next to Aasim on the ground and a comfortable silence fell over them as they looked at the stars. Finally, Aasim spoke, only to point out several constellations and facts about the small diamond-stars winking at them in the navy sky, easily seen in this area. Rebecca listened with intent fascination, absently scooting closer to Aasim, mumbling about being a little cold.

About thirty minutes later, Aasim stopped in his speech as Rebecca's head fell on his arm. He looked down at her, only slightly surprised to see that she had fallen asleep. His expression softened and he smiled faintly, looking up at the sky for one last minute before gathering the sleeping lump into his arms and heading back home.


	10. Girl Talk

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. Anyone else not from the original movie belongs to me.

Typo corrected! Thanks for pointing it out, Colleen.

-

Oria looked disgruntled as they walked together through the mall – her, Lisa, and Rebecca. They had planned to go shopping for something to wear to _Belles_ that day, but she had overslept and was rudely awakened way before noon – anything before that was, of course, rude. Oria didn't like to shop for clothes that much, unlike most girls her age. But Rebecca and Lisa were like that, too, so she wouldn't have to put up with it for long; she was in good company. "The quicker we find something that fits, the quicker we'll get out," was her motto on one of these days.

"I'm surprised Aasim didn't come along this time," Oria mused as she nudged Rebecca in the side. "He's been overly protective lately, it seems."

Rebecca gave her a withering glare. "I told him this was girl business and that we'd drive him insane if he came. He got the picture and stayed home," she explained snappishly.

"Hey, let's try that shop over there!" Lisa called, way ahead of them, pointing to a fancy store in front of them.

Rebecca groaned, "Spare me the frills and lace. If I have any money left over, I'm getting me a good shounen-ai manga."

"A _what?_" Oria asked, raising an eyebrow as she grabbed Rebecca's arm and started pulling her after Lisa.

"Shounen-ai manga," Rebecca repeated. "A Japanese comic book with boy love." She got the odd-eye look. "I practically lived off it in Pennsylvania. It kept me sane."

"Sane, huh?" Oria sniggered. "Right, I believe that."

As they walked through the store, motioning at outfits they liked and disliked, they chattered about their dates. Oria and Lore were going together, of course, and Lisa had finally asked the boy in her Algebra I class out. Rebecca was going, too, but she wasn't sure whom to go with. Oria and Lisa insisted not to go with Jeremy, but Rebecca was a bit hesitant to turn someone down without having a chance to get to know him.

"You know, I don't even like dresses, why don't we just forget the whole thing and waste our money at the candy shop on the other side of the mall!" Rebecca suggested, glaring nastily at the racks of clothing. "Or maybe we can buy some new CDs, just something other than dresses!" She whined and shuddered as they passed the lingerie section. "I mean, come on! Who would wear all this lacey crap?"

"Getting a little claustrophobic, huh, Becca?" Oria chirped in false cheerfulness.

"It's disgusting! Half of this stuff doesn't even cover the proper body parts!"

Lisa rolled her eyes upward and leaned dramatically against Oria, who 'dramatically' pushed her off. "Great, she's on the ranting rage again."

"Rebecca, don't scare all the people in the store, please!" Oria called to Rebecca, who was now pacing a good ten feet in front of them.

"We should've brought Lindsey along… She knows a lot about fashion tastes," Lisa said with a sigh.

Oria shook her head. "No, it's good we didn't, because either Rebecca or I would've strangled her by now. I do _not_ see how you put up with her – she's such a prep!"

"GYAH!! Men's underwear!! It's SO disgusting!!" Rebecca wailed from ahead of them. She clawed at her hair madly and ran back to them. "This is driving me insane, can we leave now?" she begged.

"It really isn't that bad," Oria said as she watched her best friend make a mess of her hair.

"No, it's not bad! It's evil! Vile! It must die! Bwuahaha!"

"Stop freaking out on us, Rebecca," Oria sighed, grabbing Rebecca's hand and pulling her along. "You're just making it harder on yourself."

"Burn it, burn it all!!!"

"Rebecca…"

"Rip and tear! Burn!"

"… I won't let you get your shounen-ai manga if you keep this up, Rebecca."

"What? You can't do that to me!"

"Yes, I can, actually," stated Oria; jerking Rebecca from the spot she was rooted to after that revelation. "Now, let's find something so we can get out of here quicker."

Rebecca sighed heavily and let herself be dragged along. "I guess we can't just wear jeans and a tee," she said dolefully.

"Nope, totally inappropriate."

"Damn."

"Language, missy," Oria warned.

All three sighed in unison and the next hour they spent browsing. Eventually, they did find suitable outfits:

Oria chose a white spaghetti-strap blouse that had red ribbon roses on the straps and a crimson, knee-length skirt.

Lisa chose a violet one-piece that had no sleeves, the skirt going to about mid-shin. She also bought a matching barrette.

Rebecca chose a black blouse with thin, almost see-through sleeves that went in flowing frills past her wrists and an ankle-length black skirt that hugged her hips and thighs.

After trying on these particular outfits and checking themselves out in the mirrors, which where outside the changing rooms (and being ogled at in the process), they went to the check-out register… and soon, they were free!

"How much money do you have left?" Rebecca asked as they walked around aimlessly now.

"About seven bucks," Lisa answered.

"Twenty-four here," Oria said.

Rebecca sighed a poked into the envelope given to her that was originally money for her dress. "I've got a big whopping ten. Bah, forget manga, I want some ice cream!"

As Rebecca turned to head for the nearest booth, Oria grabbed her and pulled her back. "Wait a sec, Bec."

"Huh? What? Are you trying to get in the way of me and my ice cream?"

"Actually, yes. But I have an idea!" Oria declared, tugging Rebecca back.

Quietly, as if afraid someone would overhear and spread the secret, Oria whispered her plan to Lisa and Rebecca, who were nodding in agreement by the end of it.

-

Author's Note: This will probably be the last chapter up for the next week. School starts tomorrow and I seriously need to start paying attention to my grades. I plan to start uploading chapters weekly, until spring break or summer vacation, where I can focus completely on this story. I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do. I hope you have enjoyed the first ten chapters to _Bring Me To Life_! Till next time!


	11. The Change

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. Anyone else not from the original movie belongs to me.

-

Rebecca closed the bathroom door behind her, still breathing hard from her run around the neighborhood, looking for one of the kittens that had managed to sneak out. Luckily, she found him and brought him back, but now she was all sticky and sweaty. Reluctantly, she decided to shower.

She turned on the water and began to strip down. As she stepped into the shower, however, she gave a piercing shriek of pain and surprise. Stumbling back out of the shower, she lay in a naked heap on the floor, her chest, shoulders, neck, and arms an angry red color. Sucking in a deep breath, she slowly looked down at herself and saw her raw skin, peeling a bit, as if her whole upper body had been burned.

Water had never hurt this much… until today.

Now treating the water as if it were poisonous, she quickly turned it off and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, carefully dapping away the moisture. The shower would have to wait.

A sharp knock on the door drew her attention away from drying herself. "Are you alright?" Mrs. Burke called.

"Fine," Rebecca mumbled, although not thoroughly convinced.

She sighed and let the towel drop in a bundle at her feet, and then looked at herself in the mirror.

She gave an unearthly screech again.

"M-my… skin! Oh, my God, this is _so_ not good!" she cried, touching her chest, where the skin was beginning to peel and shrivel away. _Did the water do this?_ She wondered.

She shrank away from her reflection in the mirror and recoiled into a corner. She heard yelling outside the room and the door was forced open just as she recovered herself with the towel.

Mrs. Burke dropped to her knees in front of her daughter and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Rebecca groaned softly and put a hand against her stomach, which had suddenly began to make sickening noises. "Get Aasim… please…"

Mrs. Burke nodded and got up, walking hastily past her husband, who was standing in the doorway.

Rebecca opened her mouth to say something as she left, but nothing came out, except a scratchy squeak. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet, shoving her dad back and slamming the door shut, locking it. Her breath caught in her throat and a grating pain surged through her body. Bones inside her began to snap and shift, nerves burning and joints breaking, muscles moving painfully, and skin changing.

_Pain… so much pain_, she heard herself think faintly, before collapsing on the floor, her limbs convulsing wildly as her breathing became irregular.

Outside, her parents banged on the door, yelling at her to open up while asking what was wrong. As Aasim watched their feeble attempts, the wheels in his head were turning rapidly. Suddenly, he tapped Mrs. Burke's shoulder. She looked back at him and he motioned for them to leave.

"What's going on?" she asked, but Aasim just shook his head and gestured towards the hallway.

"Let me handle this," was all he said as wife and husband hesitantly left. Drawing in a long breath, Aasim swiftly kicked open the door, and then stared down at the figure on the floor.

-

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light overhead. A muffled sound escaped from her throat as she realized something was off, although she couldn't figure out what. She felt different from what she normally did, but she couldn't find a way to explain it. She awkwardly pushed herself up into a sitting position, hands sinking into the softness of her mattress. She suddenly shivered, trying to focus her eyes as she turned her head to look around.

She immediately recognized Aasim. He looked 'right' to her, but the other two seemed a bit odd. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out… Well, nothing except a quiet clicking noise and a small hiss.

The two odd ones began to talk to each other in a language she didn't understand. They sounded worried, maybe a little frantic. Confused, she looked to the 'right' one and asked, "Who are these creatures? What's going on?" All eyes fell on her and she lifted her hand to touch her throat. She stopped when she caught sight of that hand… it was different, unlike how she remembered it. Clawed. She had clawed hands.

"Do you know who you are?" the 'right' one asked.

She paused before answering, wracking her mind for an answer. Who was she? "No, I do not know," she admitted slowly.

The odd ones looked even more confused and the 'right' one spoke in a different language to them, probably explaining something. This made her even more confused.

Slowly climbing to her feet, she felt taller than she remembered. Looking around the room she was in, she poked and prodded random items until coming to a large shiny oval-shaped object. She examined it carefully, and then jumped back – she could see her reflection! She observed herself, as if seeing her reflection for the first time.

-

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Burke asked, motioning at her daughter that didn't look like her daughter anymore.

Aasim shrugged halfheartedly, puzzled by the situation. "I'm not sure, I didn't know this was even possible."

"So her blood could've altered her appearance, too?" Mr. Burke mused.

"Like I said, I'm not sure," Aasim repeated.

Mrs. Burke sighed. "Great, just great… It's bad enough that she actually has alien blood, but now she even looks like one of them!"

"I'm sorry," Aasim said, "But I don't think there's anything that I – _we_ can really do, except wait and see what happens…"

(To Be Continued…)

Author's Note: A bit of a plot twist, there, huh? Luckily, I was able to get this chapter done after my teacher came by with my work. So, keep tuned in, 'till next time! And don't forget to review.


	12. Search

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs or M&Ms. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. Anyone else not from the original movie belongs to me.

-

"Wait… You're telling me that you went werewolf and turned into an alien?" Oria asked, slamming her hands down on the table in front of Rebecca. Several people turned in the library and shushed at her. Oria simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's what Aasim said. But I was completely out of it. I don't remember one thing," Rebecca said with a sigh.

Lisa poked the pile of books that Rebecca had collected, and then thumbed through the newspaper from yesterday that had been brought along. "So, tell us, what are we doing here?" she asked, motioning to herself, Oria, and Lore.

Rebecca swiped her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I was hoping you would help me look through these articles and maybe find some kind of connection between my transformation and the stars or something," explained she.

"Like a werewolf. Great," Oria mumbled. She shrugged, however, and lowered herself into the seat across from Rebecca and next to Lore, grabbing one of the reference books Rebecca had sitting out. "Well, let's get started then."

"Thanks," Rebecca said softly, taking a book for her to look through.

Lisa tapped Rebecca's shoulder lightly. "So, you really turned into an alien? You looked like Aasim?" she asked, excitement gleaming in her cat eyes.

Rebecca nodded, looking up from the text in the book. "Yeah, according to Aasim and my parents. They saw me. But it honestly creeps me out a bit… since I don't remember anything."

"You just can't settle for being normal like the rest of us, can you?" Lore commented, taking the newspaper from Lisa.

Miffed, Lisa yanked back the newspaper and pointed to an article. "Read this," she said, handing it to Rebecca.

She raised an eyebrow after reading it.

"Well?"

"It's about these people who vanished two weeks ago and were never found. They reappeared just a few days ago with no recollection of what happened to them and odd markings on their body," Rebecca said. "They only thing they really remember is a blur, with a bright light over them and shadowy figures."

"Perfect," Lore muttered sarcastically.

"And since you're the expert here," Lisa started, gesturing at Rebecca, "Do you think those could have been abductions?"

"Maybe," Rebecca said softly, resting her chin in her hands. "Aasim's told me about the Grays. They're the main ones that abduct people and do tests on them and stuff."

"Any possibility they could be the same kind as Aasim?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Probably not. Aasim's kind wasn't really interested in humans. They were just focused on world domination and destruction, I guess."

"They need better hobbies," Oria said with a short chuckle.

"As do we," Lore muttered again.

Rebecca looked at the newspaper again, deep in thought. Without a warning, she popped out of her chair, which scraped against the ground roughly. She got several evil eyes but paid no attention to them, saying to the other three, "Come on, we're going on an quest." She was nearly out the door by the time they processed that and were able to get up and follow.

"Hey, wait a minute, we just got to the library and now you're dragging us somewhere else?" Lisa exclaimed, having to jog to keep up with Rebecca.

Rebecca stopped abruptly and turned to look at them, rolling the newspaper in her hands. "I'm on a mission, but you all don't have to come," she said shortly.

Oria and Lisa exchanged confused looks, but shrugged and followed anyways, Lore tagging along behind them.

"Where are we going, at least?" Oria asked.

"To talk to those people," was the quick answer.

"Um, excuse me, but why?" Lore said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a hunch."

"How will you find them?" Lisa asked.

"One of the people taken is someone in my World Geography class. I know where she lives and I have a hunch…" _Please let me be wrong…_

-

They trotted up the white-painted steps to the front porch of Shannon Walker's house. Rebecca rapped her knuckles on the door and they waited silently, all of them not really sure what they were supposed to accomplish in this visit. After a minute, the door slowly opened, revealing a girl their age with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Yes?" she asked, in a soft voice.

Rebecca put on the best smile she could. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Burke," she recited. "The Creative Writing class is doing a survey and I was wondering if you'd contribute."

Shannon blinked and nodded. "Okay, alright. Do you need to come inside?"

"No, this'll just take a second. How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in March."

"And what's your favorite color M&M?"

"Uh, the yellow one."

"Alrighty, that's all you have to do. Thank you for letting me waste two minutes of your time," Rebecca said with a grin.

"Not a problem," Shannon answered, somewhat suspiciously. "Have a good day."

"You too!"

The door closed seconds later. Silence.

"And, pray tell, what did you gain from _that_?" Lore asked.

"Everything I needed to know. Now, let's find the nearest payphone and hope it has a directory with it."

-

By the end of the day, Rebecca and company had been able to visit the majority of the population that was suspected to be abductees, with the same cheesy cover up of what their favorite color M&M was.

As they reached the corner of the library, they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways, which was only really two directions. While Lisa and Lore went north to their house, Oria and Rebecca headed south.

"So, what's your hunch?" asked the taller girl.

Rebecca looked down at the pavement, scuffing her shoes against it as she walked. "I don't really want to discuss it until I've talked to Aasim about it, but it has something to do with another alien invasion."

Oria nodded. "Something big is going to happen?"

"Maybe… but I hope not," Rebecca said softly.

"Why?"

"Because… I have something to do with it."

The rest of the walk was left in silence until they said goodbye when they reached their neighborhood.

-

Rebecca sat on her bed, scribbling out her information in a notebook that rested in her lap. As the mattress shifted, she looked up to see Aasim watching her. She smiled slightly before returning to her work.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"The people I interviewed ranged from age fourteen to seventeen, all female, with dirty blonde or light brown hair that's about mid-length to jaw-length, hazel, green, or blue eyes, and an odd scar-like mark on their foreheads," said Rebecca.

"What do you think of all this?"

"I think… someone's looking for me," she said, dropping her notebook and turning to look directly at Aasim. "What are you not telling me?"

(To Be Continued…)


	13. Accidents Happen

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations.

-

"_What are you not telling me?"_

Rebecca never got the answer to that question. As the next few weeks went by, Aasim became more distant and spent a lot of his time in the backyard or on the roof, avoiding any human, even Rebecca. The sudden withdrawal of her friend left her depressed, and her human friends were having trouble getting to her. Her grades slowly declined and her activity lessened. So it made sense to say that everyone was surprised when she came out of her room, dressed in her black blouse and skirt, hair curled slightly, with just a touch of make up on, ready for the school dance.

"You're really going?" Mrs. Burke asked in amazement.

Rebecca nodded. "I just got off the phone with Oria. They're going to pick me up on their way. It should be about thirty minutes."

Mrs. Burke slowly got up off the couch, taking a minute from her movie to look Rebecca over. "You look nice, dear," she said with a smile. "And you remember what I told you about these dances, right?"

"Yes, Mother," Rebecca said with a sigh, repeating everything, "Don't kiss the boy, don't have sex with the boy, if the punch is spiked, don't drink it, don't ride home with anyone, especially if they're drunk, yada yada. I think I've got it."

"Good girl." Mrs. Burke patted her daughter's cheek. "You're all set to go, then."

Rebecca smiled and nodded, slipping on her black church shoes, which she despised. She carefully made her way across the living room and to the kitchen, going out the garage door and to the backyard, looking for Aasim. She spotted him sitting with his back to her on one of the lower tree branches.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong," she said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," came the cold reply.

Rebecca scowled and turned, heading back towards the garage as she heard the Kendrick's suburban drive up in their driveway. "I worry anyways," she muttered, finally kicking off her shoes and just carrying them as she ran through the garage. She climbed into the back of the suburban, wiping off her feet after buckling up.

"We're picking up Lore, Lisa, and her date," Oria announced from the front, dressed in her own white blouse and red skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a little make up, like Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded, putting on her shoes again. "Alright." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, remaining silent the rest of the ride as they went by Lisa and Lore's house to pick up their lot. Lisa was dressed in her purple dress, Lore wore a navy dress shirt and black slacks, and Lisa's date, a brunette, was wearing a grey dress shirt and black slacks.

Once at the school, they filed out of the car and rushed into the gym, where the dance was being held. They all winced slightly at the blasting music, but put up with that, as Oria dragged Lore away immediately to dance and Lisa and her date, Andrew, went to find some of his friends.

Rebecca placed herself away from the crowd, finding an empty table to sit at as she looked around the gym. It was nicely decorated, with banners, streamers, and the lights dimmed slightly, and a live band playing at the front. _There's just… too many people_, she thought, resting her head in her hands.

She jumped a little when a hand fell on her shoulder and looked up to see Jeremy, who was holding out a cup of punch to her. "Here, you looked a bit uptight, so I got you something to drink," he said over the music.

She looked him over, concluding that he looked nice, and smiled faintly before accepting the drink, which tasted a little bitter to her.

Jeremy sat down across from her, sipping his drink. "You're not a party person, huh?"

Rebecca had to strain to hear him, but nodded. "Am I that obvious?"

"Kind of," Jeremy said with a grin. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I already have." He held out his hand to her after setting his drink down and standing up. "Here, want to dance with me? It'll take your mind off things."

"Sure," she said, somewhat reluctantly, and took his hand, standing up as well.

Jeremy led her to the 'dance floor' and placed his hands around her waist as a slow song started up.

Needless to say, there were only one person's arms she really wanted to be in, and it wasn't Jeremy's.

-

Oria, Lore, Lisa, Andrew, and Rebecca met up several hours later and got a booth they could all sit at. Everyone seemed happy and bubbly, but Rebecca's head was pounding against the inside of her skull. She was tired and irritable, ready to bash her head – or maybe someone else's – against the table.

"I bet Jeremy would take you home if you asked him to," Andrew said, motioning over at Jeremy, who was laughing with his 'posse.' "He's driving now, you know."

Rebecca looked at Jeremy and swallowed. He had put his hands on her body in places she never wanted to be touched. But out of the people she knew, he was the only one that had a car. "He looks like he's having a good time, though," she said with a sigh. "I don't want to ruin his mood."

"You won't ruin anything," Andrew said. "Go ahead and ask him, we know you don't really want to be here."

Rebecca sighed again and shrugged, getting up and going over to Jeremy and his friends.

Oria watched as Rebecca discussed something with Jeremy, who slowly nodded and grabbed her hand, taking her out the door. She sighed and shook her head, not realizing the disaster that was about to occur.

-

Jeremy drove a huge truck that Rebecca needed help getting in. She gave him the directions to her house and sat back, pressing her cheek against the cool window and looking out at the waning moon in the dark sky. She must've dozed off, however, because next moment she opened her eyes, she realized they were nowhere near her house. Sitting up, she blinked and looked around her. In fact, she hadn't a clue where she was.

"H-hey, uh… where are we?" she asked, but didn't get a reply. Jeremy seemed focused solely on the road. That's when she panicked. "Where are you taking me?!" she yelled, punching his arm lightly to get his attention.

That's when the yelling started.

The next few seconds went by like a blur. Rebecca reached for the steering wheel and jerked it off course, while yelling at Jeremy, who was beginning to say odd… weird things to her. As they fought over the steering wheel, they didn't see that they were heading off the road and into a tree on the roadside until it was too late.

_BAM!_

… Everything went black.

And no one was around to see what happened.

-

Back at the Burke residence, Aasim suddenly doubled over in pain, nearly falling head first off the branch. He clutched his left shoulder and hissed, surprised to see that it wasn't bleeding or injured at all. But like hell did it feel like it!

Then it occurred to him.

If it wasn't him who was injured, it must have been someone he was closely connected to.

And the only person that could even come relatively close to that was Rebecca.

(To Be Continued…)


	14. Race Against Time

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. Anyone else not from the original movie belongs to me.

-

Aasim swung through the opened window in the kitchen, surprising Mrs. Burke, who was washing dishes at the sink. He crawled across the countertop, and then leapt down to the ground, all the while cringing in pain. Mrs. Burke immediately noticed his distress and went to his side, asking what was wrong. Aasim's answer was simple: "Rebecca…"

"Is she hurt?" Mrs. Burke asked frantically, turning off the faucet and drying her hands on a rag.

Aasim clutched his shoulder, face contorted in a grimace, and nodded. "I can… feel her pain," he managed to explain, hissing softly.

"Where is she?!"

Aasim leaned against the counter. "I'm not sure-"

"Can you find her?!"

Aasim lifted his free hand to shush her. "Yes… we need to hurry, though… I fear…"

Mrs. Burke didn't let him finish. "Come on, get up! Get out! Get into the car, now!" she commanded, grabbing her purse and keys. She herded him outside into the garage and into the minivan, getting in herself and driving out of the driveway like a madman.

"Geez, uh, miss? It won't do Rebecca any good if we die because of a car wreck, so can you please be a little bit more _careful_?" Aasim pointed out, clinging to what the Kendrick's called the "oh, shit" handle above the door.

Mrs. Burke sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry; it's just – Rebecca, she's in trouble… and, well… She's my daughter, damn it! And-"

"I understand, just drive! Turn left right up here."

-

A good twenty minutes later, after many wrong turns, aches and pains, and curses, they came to a sharp curve in the road and the headlamps fell upon a crashed truck to the side. Skidding to a stop, both literally flew out of the car and bounded to the truck, Aasim hurdling over the hood, nearly colliding with a branch of the tree the truck had crashed into. Either way, they came to the passenger side of the door about the same time.

Mrs. Burke gave a cry as she saw her daughter – with a branch protruding from her shoulder. Blood stained the entire front of her black blouse and skirt and her breathing was shallow.

Aasim easily shattered the glass of the window and reached into the truck to open the door. The pain was excruciating now… but he had to fight through it and get Rebecca out, because it seemed as though Mrs. Burke was in too much of a panic to help. He examined the limb coming from the girl's chest and determined that it was thin enough for him to snap. With a grunt, he broke the limb and heard a small noise escape from Rebecca's partially opened lips.

As he leaned over to unbuckle the seatbelt that held Rebecca in spot, he got a good look at the teenager in the front seat. He, fortunately, wasn't injured as seriously. He'd be left behind for the cops to find. Unfortunately, he had messed with the wrong alien's secret love. (Can't believe I just put that.)

The pain was bearable, now that a seething anger surged through his entire being. He yanked off the seatbelt and carefully scooped Rebecca's limp body into his arm and got her out of the car.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Mrs. Burke chanted, sobbing softly at the horrible sight of her daughter.

Aasim sprinted for the car, motioning with his head for her to follow. He could hear the faint scream of sirens. "Do you know any place other than the hospital we can take her?" he asked.

Mrs. Burke frantically swung open the side door to the back and Aasim crawled into the minivan, laying Rebecca out on the seats. She then crawled in herself, managing to the driver's seat as the door slammed shut. "Um," she mumbled, thinking desperately. "Ah! Yes, Oria's mother is a practicing nurse. She can help."

The minivan tore around the corner at that moment, disappearing into the night.

-

The night hadn't gone too good at all.

Oria, Lore, Lisa, and Andrew sat together in the living room of the Kendrick's house, having been brought home early to find out what had happened to Rebecca. Mrs. Burke was rocking back and forth in a chair, having been kicked out of the bedroom that Mrs. Kendrick was in with Rebecca for being near hysterics. Aasim was pacing madly, hissing and clicking as he made angry gestures, despite the fact he had been informed his presence could be disturbing. Everyone was waiting for Oria's mother to come back with either good news… or bad news.

Finally, Mrs. Kendrick walked into the living room, wary of the pacing monster as she approached the chair Mrs. Burke was in; her clothing was stained with blood. She hadn't been told anything, except that Rebecca's life was in her hands now, not to ask anything, and to especially not tell anyone of this.

"How is she?" Oria asked softly, looking down to avoid any and all eye contact.

"She'll live; the branch missed her heart by a mile. She's lost a bit of blood, but she'll recover with rest," Mrs. Kendrick reported. "If it had been any longer, though, I would think she wouldn't have survived."

Aasim paused in his ranting. "She heals fast now."

Mrs. Burke rested her face in her hands. "Oh God… what was she thinking?! Getting in a car with a stranger! She knows better!"

"Perhaps there's a side of this story we don't know," Mrs. Kendrick said, staring pointedly at Oria and her friends. They didn't speak, however, and she sighed. "I suggest you all get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Rebecca tonight."

"I'm not leaving," Mrs. Burke stated firmly.

"All right, then," Mrs. Kendrick said. She pointed at Lisa, Lore, and Andrew. "I want you three home. It's been a long night. I'll wake up my husband and he'll take you." With that, she left, leaving them to their own thoughts.

-

Morning came too quickly for some, and everyone was surprised to see that Rebecca was already up, but not out of bed. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Aasim, who was the first to notice she was awake.

"Be careful," he said, sitting at the edge of the bed and gently brushing her hair with his fingers.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Gah, my whole body aches… What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. You're lucky to be alive."

"Oh," Rebecca murmured, trying to relax.

Aasim growled, one – and only one – thought racing through his head: _I'll kill him_.


	15. Spilt Blood

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Oria belongs to Colleen. Lisa and Lore are both our creations. Rebecca is a twisted character based off myself. And Aasim… um, he's just… I own him, just not his species! – Gosh, that makes no sense… Anyone else not from the original movie belongs to me. Thank you.

Author's Note: There was a delay to this chapter for several reasons. Firstly, I had to really think on this one, because it is a major plot point. I have to word it just right. Secondly, I was in the hospital. No computers there.

Also, this chapter is rated a higher PG-13, for violence. But that's all I'll tell you, or I'll spoil it all. XP You'll probably figure out what's going to happen after the first few paragraphs, actually. I suck at good foreshadowing.

-

_I'll kill him_.

That thought repeated in Aasim's head relentlessly, driving him to the brink of insanity. After Rebecca managed to fall into an uneasy slumber, he paced around the Kendrick household, refusing to leave despite Mrs. Kendrick's discomfort with his presence. Oria had explained the situation with Rebecca's anxiety at the dance and Jeremy being the only one willing, able, and available to take her home. Whatever happened next, she wasn't sure, so they would have to wait until Rebecca woke up.

Aasim couldn't wait. He was seething inwardly, wanting to tear and rip, trash and shred everything in his path. Everyone stayed out of his way respectfully as he slowly regained control over himself as he thought his options over. Quietly, he snuck back to Oria's room and dug through her bookcases and the shelves. Finally, he found what he wanted: school yearbook.

The face of the guy who was in the car wreck with Rebecca was fresh in his mind's eye. He could recognize him anywhere. He gradually made his way through the book, scrutinizing each small picture on each page, trying to find a match of a face and a name for this guy.

Finally!

"Jeremy Greggins," he spoke aloud, quietly so not to wake Rebecca. He burned the name in his memory and returned the book to where it belonged on the shelf, rising from his place on the floor. He stood in contemplation for several minutes before turning and looking at Rebecca, who was beginning to stir. He slipped from the room without her noticing him.

It was somewhat official, now. He was on a mission… of revenge. Never before had he felt so strongly about something, adrenaline pumping through his body. He couldn't stay still; he had to _act_. Now!

He stalked back through the house and to the kitchen, passing by Oria, who was studying in the recliner. She paused to look up at him, watching for a minute before returning to her homework, which she was doomed to do on a nice day with no school. She didn't comment when she heard shuffling and a long rip, until Aasim returned with a page torn from the phonebook.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"If you want his address, I'll give it to you," Oria said bluntly, scribbling down something in her spiral notebook.

Aasim stopped and stared at Oria. "What?"

"You're looking for Jeremy. He lives on Greenback Lane; the big red brick house with a black roof and white trim. One-Two-One."

Aasim blinked and stared some more.

"What?" Oria snapped, staring back.

"Uh… thanks."

Oria's eyes softened just a tad and she smirked mirthlessly. "I want him dead as much as you do. Castrate him for me, okay?"

"Deal."

Then, he was gone.

-

Aasim's kind was known throughout the universe for their stealth. He didn't have any trouble finding his way to Greenback Lane, where he hung out for the remainder of that day, snooping about and spying on the house numbered 121. From what he had found out, Jeremy had gotten into a bit of trouble after wrecking his father's car and getting out of the hospital, when they determined nothing was wrong with him. And fortunately, there were no indicators that he mentioned Rebecca to anyone.

_Probably afraid he'd get into more trouble,_ Aasim thought, watching as Jeremy worked out in the yard. He carefully scaled up to the roof of the house and hid in the shadow of the chimney, keeping his eye on the boy and waiting… always waiting.

He slowly crawled to the side of the house and swung into an opened window, deciding to get the lay of the building and what room belonged to whom. He immediately began his search.

His first conclusion to the room: it belonged to a girl. He had never seen anything so bright and frilly and _pink_ in his entire life. It was awful! It burned! He left that room quickly.

He was glad to find out the rest of the house was pretty normal. He was able to tell the difference between Jeremy's room and his parents'. The bathrooms were neat and clean, there was a nice living room, and the kitchen was tidy. It seemed as though the family lived good enough, but a deep hatred still burned in his gut for the boy with glasses.

His plan was very simple. All he had to do was wait… and wait…

-

Jeremy mopped his brow with a towel after trudging into the house, welcoming the cool blast from the A/C. Good ole air conditioning. It was cold outside, but after doing all that work, he broke out a sweat. Moving air felt good, needless to be said.

He walked through the living room, discarding his jacket onto the floor carelessly, and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of ice water. As he did, he watched his mother stare at him from the corner of his eye, stern and intimidating. He didn't need to know what she had to say – he already knew it, so he wordlessly took the glass and silently went to his room.

He flopped down on his bed and stretched out, yawning widely.

"_Think about the damage you did to the car, and the damage you could've done to yourself,"_ his mother's voice echoed in his head. _"Thank God no one else was in the car with you!"_

Rebecca was, though. But when he woke up, she was nowhere to be found. He asked the nurses at the hospital, but she wasn't there. That confused him, but he shut up after that, afraid someone would catch on. It would be his own secret between him, God, and Rebecca. Or so he thought.

Something moving in the corner of his room and the door slowly inched shut by itself. Jeremy popped up immediately with a small noise and looked around. There was no one.

The door locked itself.

He faintly heard some clicks and hums. His stomach began to do flip-flops in his lower abdomen at the sudden apprehension swimming in his heart. "Uh-uh… who's there?" he called uneasily, slowly getting up to his feet. Frowning, he walked around his room, confused, yet somewhat worried.

He heard a chuckle from behind him and wheeled around, only to find that no one was there. He shook his head and slowly turned back around, intent on heading for the door, but something stood in his way. He looked and came face to face with two soulless black eyes. He gave a somewhat comical squeak and stumbled backwards, greeted by a toothy grin, full of malice.

"Hello, Jeremy," Aasim drawled, putting emphasis on his name.

Jeremy was speechless, unable to move as the tall alien figure took a step closer. Fear had tightened his chest and his throat had constricted, and all he could do was tremble slightly. But Aasim knew what he wanted to ask. He knew he wanted to scream. It was right there in his mind.

"You don't know me, but I've heard a lot about you," Aasim continued, in false cheerfulness. In one fluid movement, he grabbed Jeremy's neck and had him up on his feet in two seconds flat. "And I can't say they were particularly good things, too."

The horror in Jeremy's eyes egged him on. It fed him the courage to finish the task. It gave him the energy, the longing, it gave him the will. So he did what he came to do.

It was too late for Jeremy.

Aasim tightened his grip on his neck with one hand, blocking his airway. With his other hand, he scratched a long X on Jeremy's cheek, watching the blood drip from the two cuts. It was then Jeremy began to struggle, to fight against Aasim's strength. He lashed out, tore at him, desperate for air and to be free.

His neck snapped a moment later. Aasim let him drop onto his bed, where he began to maul him. Blood spread like a disease in the room, covering Jeremy, the bed, walls, floor, and, of course, Aasim. He was quiet in his actions, however, so no one would suspect.

He finally stopped, staring dully at the open rips and wounds in Jeremy's body, all oozing blood. He could see his inner intestines and nodded with satisfaction.

He left without a sound, somewhat drained after the slaughter. But there was a peaceful feeling in his chest now, like he had accomplished something important.

But now it was done. It was over. He had killed.

Revenge was sweet.


	16. Confessions

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. Blah, blah, I think you know the rest by now, right? … silence… Aw, come on, man!

Aasim: Stop talking to yourself…

Fine, fine… On with the story…

Oria: Warning, fluffiness ahead!

Rebecca: And I get to yell at Aasim… bwuaha…

Aasim: -sigh-

Oh, would you all stop it with the spoilers! ON WITH THE STORY, now…

-

Rebecca was happily gobbling down peanut butter, straight from the jar, eyes particularly bright at this time; she was obviously feeling much better. Oria watched her mutely, making a mental note to get peanut butter next time she was sent to the store for last minute groceries, which would be any day now. Milk would be next, after the peanut butter. She sighed and shook her head, returning to her homework.

Rebecca was feeling much better now, thankfully. The bundle of bandages over her shoulder was only slightly obvious under her loose shirt. All she needed was food, and Oria had pointed her to the peanut butter.

Peanut butter. Rebecca loved peanut butter.

The scratching of the window in the kitchen sliding open indicated that Aasim had returned. Oria had refused to tell Rebecca what he was up to, so she was now thoroughly absorbed in the smooth goodness of peanut butter. So absorbed, that she gave a cry of fright and surprise at the sight of a very bloody, yet not beaten Aasim.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?!" she shrieked, the jar of peanut butter clattering on the floor.

Oria snapped her spiral notebook and math book shut, dropping them beside the chair, and swiftly left the room. She was not in the mood to witness _this_.

Aasim avoided Rebecca's question. "You seem like you feel better," he said, motioning at the peanut butter on the floor.

Rebecca didn't buy it, however. She stood up and marched over to him with amazing energy, looking him over. "Are you hurt? Please tell me you're not hurt!" she exclaimed, looking frantic. "What happened?"

Aasim exhaled heavily and watched as Rebecca began to fidget anxiously. He might as well answer her questions. He would have to sooner or later. "I went to have a word with Jeremy," he said, softly in clicks.

Rebecca had to strain to hear him, but her eyes widened as she realized his statement. "You _what_?! Are you crazy?! What if he tells someone about you?" she cried, waving her arms, although regretting it afterwards as her arm and shoulder began to ache.

"He won't… He can't," Aasim answered, voice becoming even more quieter. "He's dead."

A profound silence followed.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of just standing and staring, Rebecca spoke. "What do you mean? How'd he die?"

"I killed him."

"_WHAT?!_"

"I was only-"

"You _killed_ him?" Rebecca gasped, eyes wide in shock. "But… you couldn't – why would… why?" she finally stuttered out.

"He hurt you," Aasim said; voice barely even a whisper now.

This hit Rebecca hard and she had to sit down quickly before her legs buckled. Her face was now paler than it was the night before, in the car accident. "How… how could you?" she asked breathlessly, not looking at Aasim. When he didn't answer – she really didn't expect him to – she continued, "Did you even think of the consequences?"

"No," Aasim finally admitted. "I was too caught up in the moment, but everything will be alright-" he started hastily.

Rebecca cut him off. "NO, it won't! You just _murdered_ someone?" She gave him a sudden look of disgust, catching him off guard. "Do you know what they could do to you?" She stood up slowly and turned to face him. "DO YOU KNOW?!"

Aasim stepped back, trying to explain, but Rebecca wouldn't allow it.

"You don't know! If you did, you wouldn't have done it!" she yelled.

He was taken aback to see a small tear fall down her cheek. "Rebecca, what-"

"They could… they could…" Rebecca stammered, until finally exploding. "THEY COULD TAKE YOU AWAY! What would happen then, HUH?!" she screeched. "They'll come get you and take you away, and do whacko experiments on you! Then what'll I do? Without you? God, you just don't _think_!"

"They – who's they?" Aasim cut in, trying to be defensive.

"They?! I don't know and I don't care! They are the police, FBI, CIA, all that shit! They'll take you away!

"You didn't think how it'd affect me, huh? What would I do if they took you away?"

"Rebecca, I'm not leaving-"

Suddenly, Rebecca slapped him across the face, eyes red from restrained tears. "Answer that, what would I do if they took you away? You can't do that to me! I love you and-" She stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, as if realizing what she let slip, eyes now wide with fear. "Shit," was all she murmured as she turned on her heel and fled from the room, leaving Aasim to lock herself in the bathroom and cry – cry because life was so unfair.

Aasim stood frozen, slowly processing what Rebecca had just said – all reasoning had left him when she slapped him. He blinked.

Did she just say what he thought she said?

-

Author's Note: And that's where I leave you. XP The next two chapters will cover Rebecca's thoughts, and then Aasim's. Hope you've enjoyed so far!


	17. Thoughts

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters. Don't own Signs, etc.

Author's Note: I decided to put their thoughts into one chapter, to make it seem longer. That's just a warning to you all. So, with that said, here's the chappie!

Chapter Seventeen: Thoughts 

-Rebecca's POV-

My very first thought was that I could've chosen a more comfortable place to cry. The cold tile floor was, of course, cold and hard. The toilet seat was no better. Countertop? Nope. Bathtub? Don't count on it. The bathroom just isn't a very comforting place, I guess. But I wasn't planning on coming out until I got myself composed – and prepared.

There's several ways to go about this: truthfully or just deny everything. Denying sounds tempting, but then I wouldn't be honest about my feelings, and after all my years of living, I've learned that honesty is the best policy… no matter how much I hate it. I grew up hiding my feelings, you see. In denial, huh? I don't like that phrase.

I'm avoiding the main issue now. So, I guess, I'd better get right down to it. The sooner I figure this out, the sooner I can get over it.

Okay, from what I understand, Aasim went to have a 'word' with Jeremy. I don't think he had much of a word, though. From what he told me, he just mercilessly slaughtered him, for some reason I don't know. Was he really that mad about the car crash? He should be slaughtering me, too, then, because it was partially my fault.

I think he has anger issues. He doesn't know how to handle them. And I guess he's a bit overprotective of me…? That's confusing to me, because I don't feel like I'm _worth_ protecting. Does he see something in me that is more important? I don't know, and I probably never will.

What bothers me even more is that he didn't think of the consequences for his actions. When they find Jeremy, the police will be called and there starts the whole kabang, looking for the murderer! I don't think Aasim has fingerprints, so I don't think they'll be able to find him that way. But what if they trace the car wreck back to me? And then they find Aasim?

They'll take him away for sure. Shoot tranquilizers at him so he can't run, tie him up, and drag him off. Maybe tranquilizers won't work, though. Then they might draw their guns… and… I'm thinking too far ahead.

I don't want them to take him away, though. In some weird, twisted way, I _need_ him to be with me. And it's not fair, being dependent on someone that way.

But I do love him. That's another issue. And I blurted it right out, too! I felt so stupid. I still do, actually.

I've never had any interest in dating other guys (or girls, if you must know). But if there were anyone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, it would be Aasim, hands down. I just feel so connected to him. He might look kind of frightening and he, of course, doesn't look like a human, that doesn't really bother me. I _know_ him and he isn't as frightening as he seems.

I love him. It's scary and wonderful at the same time. I've never loved like this before, with my whole mind, body, soul, and spirit.

I don't like talking about love. I always felt like I didn't deserve it, that no one would or could ever love me. So I always pushed the thought aside. Love's fake. It's meaningless. It's nothing but pain and broken hearts. Part of that's true, but there's something so alluring about it. I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach.

Oria said it's a normal feeling. But how normal is it to fall in love with an alien? An alien, come on! That isn't very normal, in my opinion.

I don't know what to think anymore. I feel like going to sleep and never waking up. Hiding under a rock or something. I don't want to face Aasim. I don't want to face _anyone_. Just go to sleep and never wake up…

Life's not fair, I've figured that much out.

-Aasim's POV-

I don't think I've ever been so surprised in my life. Okay, that's a lie – I've been surprised before, like when Rebecca attacked me on the spacecraft. But this was different.

I could tell she was worried – about several things, actually. She was afraid I'd end up leaving, being dragged off or something by the police. She knows that'll never happen. They can't find me.

I sat on the couch, where she had been when I came back.

She was right – I didn't think before acting. She's afraid they'll find me and take me away. That's highly unlikely. I can escape anything they throw my way, I'm sure.

I love you and- 

I'm still in shock from that. I never expected her to blurt that out and really mean it – especially after all she's been through. I thought she would hate me, but I was wrong.

She loves me? Is that even possible?

I need therapy.

I love you and- 

And what? I still can't believe it. My feelings are returned… and I can't help but feel embarrassed. And confused, very confused. Why is she acting as if it's a bad thing?

Humans are confusing creatures.

But I think I know one thing: she needs to know I'm not leaving, no matter what. I'm not sure how I'll tell her, or when she'll leave the bathroom, but she just doesn't need to be left hanging.

Then it comes to me – what if she tries hurting herself? She's known to do that sometimes.

I got up immediately and walked towards the bathroom. The dried blood was beginning to itch on my skin. I passed Oria's room, glancing in to see her look up at me. She gave me a brief smile, and then I went on my way. I paused at the bathroom door, swallowing a lump in my throat. Slowly, my hand lifted, although it felt heavy as a brick, and knocked on the door.

"What?" came the muffled reply.

"Rebecca," I said, awkwardly leaning my forehead against the wood door. "Come out – we need to talk."

(To Be Continued…)


	18. Therapist Oria

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: Don't own Signs. Or anything else already copyrighted in this story. Meh, simple enough.

-

She didn't want to leave the bathroom. It was her refuge at that moment. But Aasim continued to knock, telling her that he wasn't going to just talk through the door – he wanted to see her face. Her face? It was all red and snotty! Who'd want to see that? The knocking persisted. She ignored it for the most part until something loud crashed… something she wasn't able to determine.

"Rebecca, get your ass out here, _now_!" It was Oria this time. She banged on the door ruthlessly, shouting other things that shan't be stated. She obviously wasn't bothered by nearly breaking down a door in her house.

Rebecca yanked off some toilet paper from the roll beside the toilet and blew her nose, and then tossed it in the trash and stood up. Twisting the cool water on in the sink, she splashed her face and looked in the mirror, watching the droplets drip down her cheeks. She shook her head and wiped her face off on her sleeve. As the banging on the door stopped, she slowly opened it, only to be socked in the face – not too hard, though – by Oria's fist. She stumbled backwards a little and clapped a hand to her nose with a whimper.

Oria immediately dropped her hand to her side and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, sorry. I missed the door," she said with an uneasy chuckle. "You okay?"

Rebecca nodded soundlessly as she brushed past them; hand still over her nose. Slowly, Oria and Aasim followed her into the living room, where they all chose a place to sit – Oria on her video rocker, and Aasim and Rebecca occupying the recliners across from her.

Oria crossed one leg over the other and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Okay, now, let's get one thing straight: I don't really enjoy playing therapist, but I'm going to sacrifice my comfort to supervise your discussion," she said, sounding almost professional as she rocked back and forth slowly. When no one spoke, she gave an exasperated sigh and stared pointedly at Rebecca. "Okay, we'll start with you first. What's your problem?"

Rebecca didn't answer so they sat in silence for the next few minutes.

Five minutes later, Oria turned to Aasim. "Since she won't cooperate, you'll go first, then. What happened between you and Rebecca?"

"Well, you see-" He couldn't even start when Rebecca suddenly exploded in laughter. Aasim and Oria blinked at each other, and then looked at Rebecca, who was literally rolling around in the recliner. If they had been anime characters, they would have either face-faulted or sweatdropped, but since they weren't capable of either, they just stared and blinked dumbly.

"Uh, pray tell, little missy, what's so funny?" Oria asked, tapping her fingers against her right knee as she tried to look impatient.

Rebecca wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and gave them a goofy grin. "I was just, hehe, sitting here and thinking, hehehe, about what you'd look like as a real therapist. Tehehe, you know, with your hair graying and in a tight bun, spectacles on the tip of your nose, dressed all in black, and trying to look serious and mean. And I got this vivid mental image of it and it was just so funny!"

Oria and Aasim exchanged looks and sighed in unison.

"You haven't changed one bit." Oria shook her head. "Now, who'd like to talk first?"

Rebecca fell silent almost immediately and drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin in her knees.

"Well?" Oria prompted, looking at the two.

"… I killed Jeremy," Aasim admitted softly, although it was blunt enough to get their attention.

"Why did you kill him?" asked Oria.

"… He hurt Rebecca."

"So it was for revenge?"

"I suppose…"

"And what do you think about all this, Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked up from behind her knees with her blue eyes, which were beginning to tear up. "I don't want them to take him away because he killed someone that hurt me," was her reply, but it came out muffled.

Oria had to think for a moment to process what she had said. Then, she slowly nodded. "You're afraid the police will start investigating the murder and somehow trace it back to you?"

"Yes."

"And then they'll find out about Aasim and take him away?"

"Yes."

"I hate to sound insensitive, but what are you afraid they'll do to him?" Oria asked.

"They'll take him away to this freaky laboratory and do strange experiments on him that'll eventually lead to his death. Then I'll be alone."

Oria clapped her hands against her thighs and hopped up. "Alright, my job's over, then. I'll let you two figure the rest out, now that I've got the problem out," she announced, and then waltzed out of the room, leaving them behind.

"That was… weird," Aasim said softly, after a long spell of silence passed.

"It was indeed," came Rebecca's muffled reply.

"She's not always like that, is she?"

"Nope."

There was another gap of silence where the only sound was their breathing and the distant rustling of Oria picking up in her room. Soon, music (Celine Dion) began to play, also coming from Oria's room.

Rebecca sighed heavily. "She's doing that on purpose," she mumbled, scrunching her eyelids shut.

They sat in silence, now the only sound _The Power Of Love_ playing from Oria's stereo.

Slowly, Aasim reached over the small coffee table between the two recliners and tapped Rebecca's arm to get her attention. Rebecca turned her head in her arms; one eye hidden in the shadows while the other peered at him. He smiled weakly and patted her shoulder, saying quietly, "You don't need to worry. No one's going to take me away from you. No one, I promise you that."

She didn't reply, and instead just sat there, staring at Aasim with sorrowful eyes. Then, she got up and cautiously trudged over so she was standing in front of him. He watched her, noting how small and insignificant she looked, and that she probably felt the same way. He stood up, then, too, and stretched his arms out, remaining silent.

No words were spoken – nothing had to be said. They already knew.

Rebecca crumbled into Aasim's arms, clinging to him as she cried softly, afraid for him, yet comforted by the strong limbs holding her.

_-Don't let go of me_

_Remember what we used to be_

_Hold on to my hope_

_Hold on to your truth_

_As these days go on-_


	19. Encounter

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs. Etc. Etc.

-

Rebecca slapped the clasps together on her new red and white rollerblades. Lifting her booted foot, she gave the wheels an experimental spin and grinned when it worked. She let her foot and rollerblade fall back to the ground with a small thud, and then went to work slipping on her elbow pads, wrist guards, and helmet – all matching. When she was done, she patted her already protected knees and attempted standing up – it had been quite a few years since she tried rollerblading.

To her, it was like riding a bike – once you learned how, you never really forgot, just needed some reminders. She rolled across the carpet carefully, wobbling a little at first, but made it safely to the front door. However, as the carpet stopped and changed to hard tile floor, she lost her balance and her feet flew out from under her – only to be caught from behind.

She looked down at the clawed hands around her waist and gave a mental sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said, twisting and tilting her head to stare up at Aasim's pitch black eyes. "Are you coming, too?"

"Your mom wants me to watch you," Aasim explained. "In case you fall or something, especially since you've told her your shoulder was hurting a little this morning."

Rebecca nodded, understanding. "Okay. Just make sure no one sees you." She regained her balance after Aasim released her and skated to the front door. Carefully, she yanked it open, luckily not losing her balance that time, and rolled out, closing the door behind her after Aasim slipped out.

Rebecca shivered in the chilly January air and immediately regretted just wearing her navy hoodie and thin pants – but she intended on sweating a bit and wanted to be cool enough. She took small baby steps on the rocky concrete porch, arms spread out at her sides to maintain balance, and slowly made her way towards the street, Aasim following behind her, undetected in his camouflaged state.

It took a few minutes to get used to, but she managed fine. Her baby steps soon became bigger, until she was rolling with more speed. Her arms were covered in goose bumps, but that didn't bother her too much – she loved the feel of the wind in her face, teasing the locks of hair unhindered by her helmet.

She used this time to reflect, once the movement of rolling became automatic. She thought back on the weekend, how awful it had been with the dance, automobile wreck, and Aasim's course of action. She had also admitted her feelings – of course, there wasn't much of a response, to which Rebecca and Aasim avoided somewhat halfheartedly. It hurt her to know they both didn't know how to react to it, so it was just something left hanging. It hurt in the deep void of her heart, twisting and ripping and screaming.

She didn't know how she did it, but she survived through it.

Rebecca turned a corner sharply, almost so she lost her balance again – but it didn't matter if she lost her balance or not, she fell anyways, having rolled into a person. "Oof!" both said, in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground. Aasim stopped in his tracks and stood still, eyes flashing dangerously as he prepared to intervene – the possessive, overprotective feelings kicking in like those blasted evil hormones.

This was why you wore protective wear while skating, because Rebecca knew if she hadn't been, she would've been in a bloody mess. With a small groan, she carefully disentwined herself from the other person and sat up on her butt. "I'm really sorry," she said, slowly turning onto her knees and then getting up. She held out her hand to the person to help them up, but thought twice, afraid that she'd be pulled back down if she tried helping them up.

The person – a female – didn't seem to be bothered at all, and easily got back up. "It's okay," she said softly, readjusting the heavy coat around her body. Her voice was soft and timid, but there was something odd about it, Rebecca noticed, but couldn't place. She reached her hand up and brushed her long silvery-blonde hair out of her face, revealing two bloodshot amber eyes.

Rebecca gawked at those eyes and took a shaky step back, only to land on her butt again when she lost balance. She blinked, not processing that she had fallen until a pale hand shot in front of her face. Reluctantly, she took that hand and was pulled back to her feet. She noted that the girl was unhealthily thin, but strong anyways. She was about to say something, when a horn from a nearby car blasted into her ears. She spun around on her wheels, and saw a boy run into the street to fetch his basketball, and then turned back.

The girl was gone.

Rebecca blinked owlishly for a moment, until she heard Aasim ask her if she was all right. She nodded mutely and slowly began to skate again, inwardly thinking about how odd it was – how odd _everything_ was.

-

When they returned to the house, Rebecca still hadn't said anything. She just silently rolled to a couch and took off her gear. Then she went to the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water to soothe her parched – and human – throat. It didn't burn this time.

After a series of 'What's wrong?' from Aasim, she finally turned to face him, a haunted look on her face. "Did you see that girl I ran into?" she asked snappishly.

Aasim gave her a blank look. "What girl?"

Rebecca shook her head. "The one I ran into! You weren't too far away, didn't you see?" she asked. But then it occurred to her and she suddenly fell silent. "Never mind," she said, slowly turning away from him and walking to her room.

Aasim tried to follow, but the door slammed in his face. Nothing else was said.

-

Author's Note: This is a bit shorter, I know. And I apologize for it, but I got done what I wanted to finish, so this is how it's going to stay.


	20. Mysterious Stranger

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs. You know the rest, I'm sure.

-

She was running, the only sound being her ragged breathing and heavy footsteps, but that was enough to deafen her. She had no clue where she was going – her mind was swimming with confusion – and all she knew was that she had to _get away_ before _it_ got her. But her legs hurt and her heart was pounding painfully against her chest. She couldn't continue on… but she had to get away!

It was too late, she realized, as a knot in the pulsing floor tripped her. Her vision failed her for a moment, when she hit the ground, which felt alive under her. As her eyes adjusted, she saw thorny hands grow from the walls in slow motion, which were glowing, and try to grab at her – anything they could get a hold of – her hair, clothing, skin, anything.

She screamed and struggled, bit and kicked, struggling with all her life, but those arms just turned into vines and restrained her, digging their claws into her pale skin.

Finally, she heard slow, cautious footsteps, unlike her frantic ones, and a soft murmuring. The sound was almost musical and the tension in her muscles relaxed. As the person approached, they were emitting a gentle light, which seemed to repel the hands. They withdrew from her quickly, like she was poison and… she was free!

But as she tried to get up, tried to see who was coming, the floor beneath her collapsed on itself and she fell… down and down and down, unable to scream for help as fear tightened her throat. It was too late. She was gone.

-

Rebecca jerked awake and found herself in a tangle of sheets on the floor as she not-so-smoothly rolled off her bed in surprise. Her body was covered in sheen of cold sweat and her breathing came labored. For a moment, after she realized it was just a dream, she relaxed, relieved, and fell back into her mess of sheets.

After regained a normal heart rate, she crawled back into her bed and curled up on her side, her thoughts flooded by snapshots of her dream. A pang of terror hit her chest, but she willed the feeling away as she forced her eyes to stay closed and tried to fall into a somewhat uneasy slumber.

She was unaware of the eyes watching her from the window – the shade she had forgotten to pull down in her exhaustion that evening.

-

This day frequently reminded her why she hated school. First it was dozing off in World Geography, and then being late to class after using the restroom, when she had at least fifteen minutes till the bell rang. She didn't understand it – it was like she, as a being, was frozen in slow-mo, while time passed at its regular pace. And now she was able to think over it, standing outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher of room C28 to allow her in for detention.

It didn't take too long and soon she was at the desk in the corner, working on the extra homework she was given for being tardy. She was the only one in there – the teacher had apologized and said she had to be at a last minute meeting and would be back in time to let her out at four-thirty – except a silent, blonde girl, who sat on the other side of the room passively. Rebecca had glanced up every once in awhile to see that girl staring at her with honey-colored eyes.

They were a bit unnerving, those eyes. It was like they could read her mind without the key in or see her emotions as if they were written in a book.

Rebecca sighed as her pencil broke, the lead snapping off completely and leaving a nice line across her math homework. She flipped the pencil and started to erase the line… only to rip the paper. She stared at it in disbelief for a moment, and then gave a sudden growl, momentarily forgetting she wasn't alone in the room. The rational part of her mind could just picture that other girl raising an eyebrow at the inhuman noise.

She looked up at a scraping noise and saw the girl pulling up a chair, sitting on it backwards and folding her arms on the back, which made a cradle for her chin. Her large eyes stared at her intently and Rebecca suddenly remembered why she seemed so familiar – the girl she skated into.

A small smile appeared on the girl's face, which was white as freshly fallen snow, and she unraveled one arm so she could hold out her hand to her. "Hi," she said, in a small voice that reminded Rebecca of a mouse. "I'm Grace."

Rebecca was shocked, but she was able to reach out with her own hand and shake the girl's lightly. "Uh… My name's Rebecca."

"I know," Grace said softly, her pale lips curling up in another small smile. Her smile grew at Rebecca's dumbstruck expression, revealing two rows of perfect ivory teeth, a tad bit more pointed than normal. "Don't worry, I'm not a perverted stalker, I just pay attention," she reassured, but both knew Rebecca wasn't completely confident in it.

"Right… so, uh-" Rebecca trailed off in mid-sentence; inwardly wishing that Aasim was there. This girl was intimidating in her silence and smugness. She was about to say something, but the door swung open, and the teacher returned.

"Ten more minutes, and then you're home free," she said with a dutiful smile.

Rebecca nodded dumbly, and then looked back at Grace – except, she wasn't there anymore. She blinked, gawked, and shook her head. Even the chair was back in its original place! _How is that possible? _Rebecca thought weakly. After the initial shock passed, she slowly got up and went to sharpen her pencil. As the machine chewed at the wood, she caught a glimpse of something pale out of the corner of her eye – but when she turned to look, there was nothing there.

This was definitely getting a bit odd. But, of course, from what she remembered of life, it was always a bit odd. This should be considered normal for her, but something about it just wasn't right. It just didn't make any sense!

She finished her last ten minutes, and then stuffed her homework into her backpack, which she dragged outside with her, along with the bag that was carrying her rollerblades – her ride home. Plopping down on the bench outside the classroom, she kicked off her shoes and exchanged them for the wheels. Moments later, she was rolling down the sidewalk, somewhat unsteadily because of having to adjust to the weight of her books on her shoulders.

As she skated, she was vaguely aware of the familiar presence of her alien friend nearby. She risked a glance and saw the faint outline of Aasim lurking in the trees. She gave a brief smile, which quickly turned into a look of alarm as she tripped – _again_.

… Boy, this wasn't fair at all.

"Second time we meet like this, hmm?" Grace said pleasantly from her place under Rebecca.

Rebecca's cheeks colored with a blush and she tried to stammer out a reply, but her attempt was in vain as she moved off the smaller girl. "Sorry," she finally managed. She definitely didn't want to stay for a chat, so she hurried to her feet and rolled off as quickly as possible, Grace's giggling echoing in her ears.

At this point, Rebecca was starting to question her sanity ("What sanity?" Oria would say) and she laughed somewhat bitterly, hoping this day would come to an end normally.

-

After rolling inside and sending a barrage of apologies for being late, Rebecca hid herself in her room. Her head was throbbing from an unexpected headache and Grace's laughter still hadn't left. She sat on her bed and pondered, wondering if suicide really was acceptable in her situation. Had to be, right? Someone as screwed up as her didn't belong on an earth like this. She belonged in a circus, at most. Otherwise, hell sounded appealing.

She cracked her head against the backboard of her bed on purpose, wincing at the pain – at least that small bit told her she was still partially human. Sighing, she curled up as she normally did on her side and let her mind wander to an unknown realm of fantasy, oblivious to the knocking on her door.


	21. Back Again

Bring Me To Life 

Sequel to _Alien's Angel_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Signs or Evanescence.

-

Slipping on her headphones and adjusting the walkman belt around her waist, she rolled down the street, expression stone-cold as _Going Under_ blasted into her ears. Rebecca had been spending quite a bit of time by herself lately, thinking over things as she tried to keep up with school, her alien-werewolf moments, and trying to decode her dreams. In the past month, she had turned into a full-fledged alien twice, for reasons she was unable to determine, her grades were slowly slipping, that blasted blonde had been 'stalking' her, and life just seemed a bit too screwed up right now.

She was going to get some answer, and she was going to get them _now_. Not on anyone else's term, but her own. She was absolutely fed up with being toyed with. She was going back, good and strong, and wouldn't take _no_ for an answer.

She knew where to go – it was all in the dreams, the secret hidden message that spelled out "P-A-R-K S-L-I-D-E" as bluntly as possible in their confusion. She wouldn't answer how she found that out, it just occurred to her one day, actually. And now she was testing her theory.

She pushed herself beyond her limit as she flew down the sidewalk, narrowly missing several people as she did. She hadn't bothered putting on her protective wear, in an unconscious attempt to fall and skin herself in all her royal frustration. God, she just wanted to crash and burn! It was driving her insane. Beat her head against the wall, pound her fists on her knees, scream and punch and burn-

Deep breaths – she had to remember to breathe.

She had drifted away from everyone. Her mom and dad were busy, trying to make enough money for the surgery her mother would have to have in the near future, her brother was always closed up, so that was a useless point, Oria was focused solely on her school work and Lore, who she was never really close to, Lisa was so obsessed with her paranormal activities, and Aasim-

Aasim.

She had been avoiding him, suddenly so afraid of her feelings, as if _they_ would be her downfall. It hurt so much, but she didn't know what to do about it. Life was just so confusing! She wanted to rip her hair out, claw her eyes to jelly, just DO SOMETHING.

She came to the slide in the park and slid to a stop. She just stood there and stared blankly, seeing nothing out of the ordinary until two thin arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a warm body.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bec," a soft voice purred into her ear, after a hand removed the headphones and hooked them around her neck.

Rebecca almost burst out in laughter. If Aasim had been there, if he could have _seen_ her, he would've ripped Grace apart like he did to Jeremy. It was so ironic, so happily strange. Too bad.

"Quit messing with me," was her reply, however. "I want to know what's going on." She wiggled out of Grace's arms and wheeled around, her blue eyes meeting bright amber.

"You're special, Bec," Grace said with a friendly smile. She seemed so innocent, so happy – how could something be wrong with this girl? It just was. "You'll find out soon enough." She leaned her head forward, pecking Rebecca's cheek lightly.

It only took a blink and Grace was gone. Rebecca gave a howl of fury and frustration, stomping her rollerblade on the ground and disturbing her balance. She fell on her backside and started to pummel her fists against the ground, although stopping as cuts began to pour blood. She stared at her red, filthy hands with watering eyes, not understanding.

She had been so wound up that she hadn't paid heed to the weather. She should've noticed the dark sky, but she didn't, as the rain began to spill over her. She didn't feel the burn this time – she was too absorbed in her confusion and rage. In her heart, she wished Aasim would come after her and save her from the nightmare, but she knew he wouldn't dare venture out while it was raining – it would do more harm than good, most likely.

A heavy sigh and a shudder was all the emotion from Rebecca now. She scooted back on her butt, ignoring the fact she was getting herself completely muddy, and sheltered herself under the slide, wrapping her arms around her knees. She felt so lonely and lost. Her eyes slowly closed. Maybe it was just meant to be like this?

Evanescence played over the thunder, but Rebecca didn't notice.

-

Mrs. Burke did a tremendous amount of fussing when she returned. Rebecca simply locked herself up in her room, head down. She stood there, after kicking off her rollerblades, and stared out the window with a poisonous glare. She growled and finally just threw her head back, yelling, "FINE! TAKE ME AWAY! DO YOUR FRIGGIN EXPERIMENTS! I _WON'T_ HELP YOU WILLINGLY!"

Lightning crackled outside her window, making silhouettes dance across her room, surrounding her. She didn't struggle or scream, almost paralyzed in place. But it didn't matter anymore. She wasn't human. She wasn't meant to be.

There was another jolt of lightning. Then, she was gone, just as the door was shoved open, her parents and Aasim standing there stupidly as they looked into the empty room.

-

Rebecca knew this routine by heart; she'd been through it so many times. She wasn't sure if she was truly awake or not because the figures walking around her seemed too blurry and dark to be distinguished against the overhead light. They were a bit different then the ones she used to see – their heads were bigger and bodies smaller and less muscular. From what she could tell, thin, straggly platinum hair came from their scalps and hung in curtains around their faces. It was actually a little odd.

She could feel herself being prodded and poked at by instruments. Several times, her skin was pierced and she would give a weak whine of discomfort. But she didn't struggle – she couldn't, she was strapped down to whatever she was on. She could feel cold digits nudging her arms and stomach, as if searching for some hidden, which she would've laughed at.

Finally, her eyelids drooped against her cheekbones and she drifted off into a restless slumber.

-

Author's Note: I regret to announce that this story is somewhat on hold. I'll work on it when I'm inspired to, but otherwise, I have some other things that take top priority right now. I apologize.


	22. Tainted

Bring Me To Life 

Disclaimer: I do not own Signs or Gackt.

-

Rebecca woke up in her bed the next morning; clothes caked with mud from the incident the other night. She felt gritty and scowled at herself as she tumbled out of bed halfheartedly. Her body ached like it had been on fire and, as she changed into clean clothes she found she was sporting quite a few big bruises. Lightheaded and slightly nauseated, she hummed the chorus to Gackt's _White Eyes_, which was randomly playing in her head, and trudged out of her room.

She was bombarded immediately. She waved her mother aside, however, and stared pointedly at Aasim, who was perched on the armrest of a recliner and staring straight back at her. He quickly noticed the unusually dark mark on her forearm and looked at her in puzzlement. Her haunted eyes held all the answers he needed.

"I couldn't sense you earlier," he said, in clicks.

"I know," replied Rebecca, with a soft sigh. She fell back onto the couch and curled up in the cushions. "They blocked you out."

Everyone knew who 'they' were, without needing Rebecca go into details.

"Aasim, can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked, converting to the foreign language of clicks and purrs. This caught everyone's attention, although only the two could understand.

"Yes, go ahead," Aasim said, staring at her quizzically.

"Exactly… what kind of blood did your kind put into me?" she prompted.

Aasim took a long time to answer. "This might take awhile to explain," he admitted with a sighing like noise.

"We've got all the time in the world. I don't have school today," Rebecca urged him on. When he didn't reply immediately, she gave a sigh of her own and glared murderously at him. "Tell me, please!" she barked, voice laced with venom.

"You were born special, Rebecca," he snapped back. "Your powers aren't all from the blood. Yes, we altered you a bit, but it was necessary – at that time, at least.

"We watched you since you were little and knew you'd be either Earth's savior or destruction, by old prophecy. My kind became obsessed with the thought of having control over a powerful being, so we took you and changed you, so you couldn't belong to Earth anymore.

"But they hadn't thought you'd fight back. You seemed so submissive at first. But the blood gave you an edge, made you sharper and keener. You discovered our plan and foiled it with mere guts and instinct to survive.

"Unfortunately, several other species have found out about you and want the power you hold. The extent of your powers isn't exactly clear. So they want to take you and change you themselves, so you will be theirs. It's a fight for dominance, over you. That's all I know how to explain it."

There was a frigid silence that no one dared to break. It hung heavily in the air and nearly choked them. However, Mrs. Burke had the nerve to break it.

"What's this old prophecy you speak of?"

"What I said before. Earth's savior or destruction. I know nothing more about it; it wasn't actually a subject we studied, just something we were vaguely aware of," Aasim answered.

Rebecca didn't say anything; it was obvious she was deep in thought, until this time her voice filled the silence. "That's what all the abductions were about. Not to me, but other people. They were searching for the right person. Right?"

Aasim replied in the affirmation, but otherwise didn't speak.

Rebecca suddenly got up and paced into the kitchen. Reluctantly, her parents and Aasim followed, watching in horror as she pulled a carving knife from the rack.

"What are-"

She slid the blade across her arm in a single fluid movement before they could stop her, and then let it clatter into the sink. She stared through blurred vision at the beads of blood beginning to pool up one the slash. Her mother rushed over to her, but she pushed her away. Tears streaked her ashen face, although they were not from pain or grief of what she had done. It was pain and grief of what she was.

"I'm not human anymore, am I," she choked out. "I may look human, but I'm not." She watched the blood as it formed a river and started to pour down her arm. The skin around the wound was changing colors rapidly. "My blood isn't red anymore," she sobbed, finally falling down onto her knees on the hard tile floor.

Her mother approached again and this time she allowed her to mop up the blood with a paper towel, clean the wound, and finally bandage it.

Aasim stood at the entrance of the kitchen, eyes downcast. What had they done? They had no right to destroy someone's life like this. If only he had protested that fateful day, maybe this girl's life wouldn't have been ruined. Heavens, he felt bad now, but a voice in his head told him that he deserved this, to see the person he cared about be in so much pain.

There was only one thing he could do. And he'd be damned if he didn't do anything to help.

-

After an icy cold shower, Rebecca stepped into the room, dressed in only panties and a large shirt. Her skin was red, as if she had been burned, and her hair was still dripping. She waited patiently as her mother bandaged her arm again. They had decided not to go to the emergency room for stitches, fearing that they'd notice something odd about her blood and then insist on taking samples and then… well, let's not go there.

Her eyes held a far-off look in them, as she curled up on the couch.

"Do you want to call Oria and ask if she'd like to come over?" her mother suggested, although keeping her distance.

Rebecca's response was almost immediate. "Oria and Lisa are at an orchestra competition today. They'll be back after dinner." She sounded as weary as she looked.

Aasim didn't hesitate to sit next to her, gathering her up into her arms and just holding her. He could tell that was what she needed – to be held. The water only burned, there wasn't enough to do any terrible damage. Besides, all the time he spent on Earth, his skin had adjusted… kind of. Not really. But he could deal with a little bit of water.

Rebecca didn't move, just laid there limp, eyelids finally drooping low enough to hide her crystalline eyes.

No one spoke.


End file.
